I've Waited You Forever
by Blodigealach
Summary: The messed up relationship of the hunters and the hunted. Various Pair. Demon Hunter AU.
1. The Thing Called 'Regret'

Regret always comes late, and in the form people least expected. When V suddenly came home with a familiar, the silver-haired man already lectured his little brothers about blood contract with demon, and at that time IV brushed it off saying "I'm not idiot enough to perform such ritual accidentally" and never bothered to find out about it later on. V scolded him for his ignorance and III persuaded him to at least read about it a little, but IV just never listened. He even declared that it's impossible for him to make such mistake because he killed the demons the moment he saw them.

Although, he finally reached a point where he didn't kill the demon the moment he saw them. IV received a special mission to hunt down a S-Class demon. The demon's codename was 'Nasch', and it was one of the rare type demons that possessed multiple abilities.

"Do you need a company, brother?" offered III as he peeked on the descriptions given. IV flipped the papers back and handed them to III before he got up from his seat and walked to his utility closet. III took the paper and read through it, finding that at least half of the thing written there were merely speculations.

"It doesn't seem to be a tough one; just a mind-reader and water controller. I've beaten something like that before," replied IV as he pulled out several stuffs—a pair of handguns loaded with silver bullets, refill cases of silver bullets, several holy water bomb, a pair of silver blades, a pack of protective amulet and another pack of sealing amulet, and a rosary. He slipped the guns to the pockets on either sides of his belt, and the blades to the belt around his thighs. The bombs were secured around his waist belt, and the refill cases were secured to the belt around his underarm, safely covered with his sleeves. The amulets got into the inner pocket of his long coat, the protective one in the left and the sealing one in the right. He flung the rosary around his neck and let it dangle on his chest, silver against the black.

"But the information given seems too vague and invalid in various points. Here; the description said that it's only ability are mind-reading and water-controlling, and yet the statistics said that no hunters have managed to either capture or weaken it, and some even never come back! Don't you think it's a little fishy?" protested III, but again IV just ignored him and fetched a special goggle V created to block his mind from being read.

"Nope, there are just no better hunters than us. The three of us, and our late father, are the only certified S-Class Hunters in this continent. To fight a S-Class Demon, a S-Class Hunter is needed. If they keep on sending those lower class hunters, they'll continue to fail," replied IV calmly as he rechecked his equipment. All were in place, ready to be used.

"I understand that, but isn't this your first S-Class Demon?" asked III again; still insisting that IV took III with him on that hunt. But IV waved his hand, gesturing him that there wouldn't be a problem.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm the record holder for the most kills in the past decade. Don't underestimate me," replied IV as he put on his fingerless gloves and buttoned them. III opened his mouth to protest again but IV silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"Be a good boy and prepare a feast. Today we'll celebrate my first S-Class kill," stated IV as he smirked to his little brother. He pulled back his hand and walked out from the penthouse, leaving III still blushing on the couch.

-/-

The location where the demon was found wasn't too far away from his place. IV knew the area a little too much, since he often got to hunt them in such location—the dark side of Heartland City, where all the illegal activities were done. Gambling, prostitution, drugs, alcohol, black market—just name it; they're all available there. As for how such thing could exist in the glorious and prosperous Heartland City, maybe it's just a shadow created under the bright light. The brighter the light, the darker the shadow, and the shadow of Heartland City had the worst of all.

IV walked hurriedly but carefully along the alleys. He didn't want to get into trouble with the people there, since he knew that things could get really nasty. Besides, he already knew where he had to search. His target was in the building next to the prostitution center. The area around there was surrounded with negative emotions, so IV didn't really wonder why the demon chose that place as his hideout.

He proceeded into the building, pulling out one of his guns and unlocking it. He frowned as he went deeper into the building. There was no trace of water anywhere, and it was odd considering that the demon's ability was to control water. He mentally told himself not to trust in the information gathered from lower class hunters. None of them could be believed.

He took the steps upstairs, watching carefully for any sign of the demon or anything else. Then he arrived at the second level, and it was one whole room without any separator or other rooms. There were windows, but they're covered with fabric or something else, leaving only some small spots open. Under the dim light, he saw how the room was only a complete mess of boxes and some unidentified stuffs covered in fabric or such. IV squinted his eyes and tried to find either the demon or any access to other place, but none of them available.

'_Could it be that it's not in its lair? Or the information was wrong again?' _IV thought as he lowered his gun. But suddenly he could feel a chill running through his spines. He quickly pulled both of his guns and turned around, fully alarmed. He knew that the demon must be there somewhere. He scanned the room again; both guns unlocked and ready to fire.

"Welcome, foolish hunter!"

Before IV could even find the source of the voice, bright lights were glaring from every corner of the room. IV quickly pressed his eyes shut, still not ready for the sudden brightness. He cursed under his breath. Didn't all the demons hate bright places? Or maybe it was they who concluded everything too soon. The light was so bright he thought he could be blind if he carelessly opened his eyes. It was probably the same as if he tried to stare directly to the sun.

'_Come to think about it again, his codename was similar to a star… benetnasch…'_

"Is this really a good thing to close your eyes and lose your focus, Mr. Hunter?" The voice was dangerously close to his left ear and Thomas was quickly snapped out of his mind. He blindly swung his arm to his left, but there was nothing but empty air. He could hear the sound of wings flapping and a voice laughing at a distance. IV grunted in frustration. How could he hunt in this condition? He somewhat regretted for not taking III's offer for backup.

"Are the lights too strong for you? Let me adjust it then," the voice spoke again, and suddenly it was dark again. IV opened his eyes slowly and saw how the lights were off, and some parts of the windows were revealed. Why the demon did such thing, it was beyond IV's understanding.

"Welcome to my lair. I am Nasch," the voice, Nasch, spoke again, and this time IV could see the owner of the voice clearly. If it weren't because of the horns, wings, and tail, IV would think of him as a mere underage boy. He has lean figure and pale skin, with purple hair that fell to his shoulders. One of his eyes was red and another was blue. And for a reason that IV didn't know (and didn't want to know), he was wearing a very revealing outfit. It only barely covered the top half of his torso and his lower part. Just looking at him already made IV felt embarrassed.

"Yeah, hello, Nasch. Sleep tight," grumbled IV as he aimed his gun to him and fire it. Nasch dodged and flew away, but IV wasn't going to let him escape. He kept on shooting and missed all of his shots. He clicked his tongue in irritation as he reloaded his guns, thinking if all those time he spent hunting on lower class demons had made his skills rusted.

"Not so nice of you, eh?" Nasch muttered as he twisted mid-air to dodge yet another rain of bullets. IV stopped to reload his guns again, and this time Nasch didn't waste a second. He reached out his hand and folded his fingers as if he was grabbing something. And suddenly, IV felt stinging pain on both of his hands, as if his blood vessels were about to burst. He yelped as he dropped both of his guns, and Nasch smirked at the hunter.

"Easy, now… I just want to talk," the demon said as he landed right in front of IV. Meanwhile, IV was both pissed and confused. He was pissed because the description didn't say anything about the demon being blood controller _('water controller my ass'_ he thought) and he was confused because the demon didn't seem to have any intention to kill him.

The demon walked closer, but not really close enough for IV to kick him or something. Nasch tilted his head a little, eyeing IV from head to toe as he tapped his own finger to his lips with half-lidded eyes. It was as if he was judging whether IV was worth to be eaten or not. It sent unpleasant shiver down IV's spines and he would be very grateful if the demon would stop staring at him like that.

"You seem tougher than the last hunters that came to hunt me. Are you an A-Class?" asked Nasch curiously as he walked in circle around IV, and finally was close enough for IV to try to kick him. IV spun around on his left foot, swinging the right one and aimed for Nasch's head, but he wasn't fast enough.

The next thing IV knew he was already laid flat on the floor, arms and legs apart and felt like tied down while there was no rope or anything else that bound him. _'Fuck this blood controller'_, he thought. He gritted his teeth as he saw the demon straddled his hips, hovering over him with either hands beside his head. The bicolored eyes were gleaming and the demon cracked a twisted smile. Whatever was in Nasch's mind at that moment, IV was sure it wasn't a good thing and he didn't even want to know about it.

"Come on, I don't want to kill such beautiful human like you. Behave," whispered Nasch as he traced the back of his fingers to IV's cheek. IV felt disgusted but there was nothing he could do when he's tied down like that. Nasch reached out to remove IV's goggles, but it stung him as it was protected with anti-demon spells. Nasch frowned and pulled his hand back, licking the burn on his finger.

"That's one nasty thing you have there," he grumbled. He sat on IV's stomach, thinking of how he could remove that goggles since he wanted to see IV's eyes more clearly. Using his power to forcefully used IV's hand to remove it would be useless, since his power would be neutralized the moment IV's hand touched the goggles. He let out a long sigh before finally decided that he would try to trust IV a little bit.

"Alright, I'll release your left hand, but don't do anything funny. Just take off those goggles, and you won't be hurt," said Nasch as he waved his hand, releasing IV's left hand from his control.

IV felt how he regained the control of his left hand. It still stung a little, but he could move it on his own will. He glared at Nasch, who waited and stared at him as he sucked his wounded finger, and IV knew that he had to take extra caution. Slowly, he brought his hand to his goggles, and removed it with a little struggle. Once it was off, Nasch grinned widely and his guard loosened. IV noticed that and took his chance. He threw the goggle to Nasch as strong as he could, and Nasch didn't have enough time to react.

The goggle hit Nasch's bare stomach, sending him electrocute-like sensation. The demon screamed in agony, and his control over IV vanished instantly. IV took that chance to got up and pulled his blade, as well as taking a few protective amulets from his pocket.

"You little—" Nasch was angered, and he forcefully removed the goggles from his stomach, burning his palm in the progress. But he didn't seem to mind his injuries. He pulled out his claws, and charged towards IV. IV activated his protective charm, and it clashed with Nasch's blow. It lasted for a few seconds before Nasch once again took control of his left hand, making him dropped the amulet and left him completely open. Nasch darted his hand forward, fully intended to stab IV's chest.

IV quickly covered his chest with his free arm, screaming at the pain as the claws pierced through his skin and flesh. He then twisted his arm and stabbed Nasch's other hand that controlled his left hand, once again making the demon screamed in agony. IV retrieved his blade and Nasch retrieved his claws. Nasch staggered back and IV pulled out his sealing amulet, and took one of his holy water bombs and rolled it to Nasch. Soon enough, mist of holy water dispersed, and Nasch screamed yet again because the mist burned on his skin.

The hunter was ready with the sealing amulet in his right hand, and he charged towards Nasch, knocking him down, and placed the seal on his chest. Nasch screamed again as he felt the pain similar to being electrocuted from the amulet. This time, it's IV who smirked in victory. He didn't really care about his injury and how his blood dripped to the gem on the demon's chest. Nasch struggled and managed to move his arm, gripping the wrist of the hand that pinned him down. His own blood trickled down the hand, mixed with IV's blood and dripped on the gem.

"You are mine now, my dear Benetnasch," whispered IV as he raised his blade, about to stab the demon by his heart. And yet suddenly, he felt that the demon's body became unbearably hot and it began to shine. Instinctively, IV crossed his arm on his face, shielding himself from the light and whatever else that might follow. And then he heard it, a voice echoing in his head. It was so loud he felt like his head was about to split. The voice was saying something in the language he couldn't understand. Eventually he couldn't bear with it any longer and lost his consciousness.

-/-

When he opened his eyes, what he first saw was the ceiling of his own room. IV vaguely thought about what time was that at the moment, and if he overslept or anything. Then it finally hit him that he was supposed to be on his mission to hunt down a S-Class demon, and that he was supposed to be in the abandoned building at the other side of Heartland City. He sat up on his bed abruptly, and cringed when he felt the stinging pain on his right arm.

"It's still far from being healed; it's wiser if you don't move around too much." IV knew that voice and he was hoping that he would be wrong. Unfortunately for him, he was right. The purple haired boy sat there, at the end of his bed, with his knees brought up together. His arms circled around his thighs and his head was resting on his knees. There was something off about him, but IV still couldn't register what was that.

"You… that demon—"

"I think I've told you that my name is Nasch. Also good job on guessing my real name and making me your familiar… IV," cut the demon with a very bored tone. He seemed to be pissed off about something but IV couldn't really understand what. But then he remembered that he was supposed to be still in the abandoned building, that he was about to stab Nasch when suddenly his body went crazy, and that he fell unconscious afterwards. Meanwhile, he was currently at home, lying on his bed with his wounds bandaged up.

"Ah, finally you're awake, brother!" III exclaimed as he entered the room with a tray of tea, making IV felt even more confused. Nasch shifted from his position and got up from the bed, while III put the tray on IV's nightstand. IV looked at his little brother with a confused look, and III just knew that he still couldn't get a hold of the current situation yet.

"I've called V and explained about your condition. I think he should be here soon—"

"IV, what have you done?" The door was opened again and this time a silver haired man entered along with a blond-and-green haired man. IV cringed at V's furious tone. He knew that tone well. He was in deep trouble.

At the same time, the blond man took a glance at Nasch and his eyes widened in surprise. "You're… can it be, you're Nasch?" asked the blond man. Nasch, who wasn't really paying attention to the people who had just barged into the room, finally lifted his gaze from his fingernails, and looked equally as surprised as the blond man.

"Kaito? Why are you here? Wait, your wings… Can it be that you've become someone's familiar too?" replied Nasch. V overheard those things and stared at both Nasch and Kaito, also with a puzzled look on his face.

"You two know each other?" asked V. Nasch and Kaito opened their mouth to answer but they were interrupted right away.

"Can someone explain what the hell happened? I was supposed to be on a mission to hunt this bastard when suddenly he glowed and stuffs and there was voice in my head—"

"Hold on right there, you little shit; who are you calling 'bastard'? I helped you to bring you back here, asshole! Have a little respect!"

"What are you calling my brother, you demon? He's the reason why you're still alive!"

"V, I thought we agreed that you're not calling us 'demon' when you've known our name. Watch your language or I'll cut your tongue for sure!"

"EVERYBODY QUIET!"

Silence fell upon them as they hear III's shout. They all stared at each other, then to III. The pink haired boy exhaled and beamed. "I think it's best for you two big brothers to talk to each other, while Nasch and Kaito talk in another room. Nasch, Kaito, please follow me," suggested III as he kept on smiling to them. In a way or another, Nasch and Kaito thought it was wiser to just follow whatever III suggested, so they exited the room with him, leaving the two brothers together.

V pulled a chair from behind IV's desk and placed it beside his bed. He helped IV adjusted his pillow and let him sat more comfortably on his bed before starting on his lecture. He sighed heavily and IV just knew that it meant he missed something from V's lecture somewhere. One thing for sure he knew that his brain would be bombarded with various information.

"First off, didn't I warn you and III about blood contract with demon?" V started, and IV just knew it was one of the important lectures he missed.

-/-

Nasch and Kaito were placed in the study room, with III guarding the only exit available. Although the two had already became his brothers' familiars, there was always a chance that they'd try to escape. The two of them sat across each other on the couches in the middle of the room, arms and legs crossed as they stared on each other.

"It's been a while," Kaito started. Nasch only snickered on him, and Kaito could feel the veins on his head popped in irritation. If he needed a reminder why he never got along well with Nasch, it was the answer. They insulted each other a little too often, and they got into quite number of fights before. Sometimes they went too far that they caused storm or earthquake but they always stopped before either of them was killed. No matter how much they disliked each other, they didn't want the other to die.

"When you suddenly disappeared a few years ago, I thought you're dead already. It was quite boring, a life without you," replied Nasch as he leaned forward, unwrapped his hands so he could twine the fingers together and rested his chin on them. Kaito rolled his eyes, as he knew that it's just yet another sweet talk of his.

"Now you know I'm still alive. So, what is this all about? I never thought you consider being some hunter's familiar," replied Kaito with a mocking tone. Nasch pouted and leaned back, resting his back against the couch. He rested his hands on his lap, fingers still entwined.

"Well I never thought _you_ consider being some hunter's familiar," Nasch mocked back, and Kaito frowned at the statement.

"It was an accident. I never guessed he didn't know about the Blood Ritual," replied Kaito as he let out a long sigh. He remembered about the moment he met V again, and about the misunderstanding and unnecessary battle, and how he was so ready to die, just to have his freedom stripped from him… accidentally. He really couldn't find anything more tragic than that.

"Hmm… But I think your Real Name is far different from your Code Name. How did he know?" pried Nasch. Kaito's eyebrow twitched. He really didn't want to remember his lifetime mistake. It was a silly one, and he would have to bear with it as long as he lived.

"I… I told him my Real Name, a little while before I thought he's going to finish me," answered Kaito hesitantly. Nasch snorted at the answer, and Kaito got even more pissed. "On my defense, I didn't know he'd use it for the ritual. What's worse is that he didn't even realize that he was performing a ritual!" snapped Kaito. He still remembered the shocked look on V's face when he woke up in Kaito's lair, seeing how Kaito was still alive and well and almost killed him _again_. It was only after Kaito forced him to calm down and listened to his story that V finally apologized and swore to take care of Kaito.

"Looks like it runs in the family. That IV boy, he was clearly about to kill me when he declared his possession too. Seriously, I wonder if those humans really take time to learn about us at all," scoffed Nasch as he dropped himself to the side, resting on the couch's arm.

"Actually, we do. It's only that IV never listens and that studies about your kind are still far from being perfected that it's hard for us to learn about you," III said as he finally joined the two demons. He sat on the third couch between the couches, crossing his ankle and resting his hands on his lap. He had been listening to them and he was quite interested in the topic they brought up so he decided to join anyway.

"Then you're doing one hell of lousy job there, kid," mocked Nasch, but III was still smiling as always. Somewhere at the back of Nasch's mind he really wanted to try if III still could smile like that if he gave him a mind torture.

"Whatever you're thinking right now, Nasch, just don't do it," alerted Kaito. Nasch turned his gaze to the blond and stuck his tongue out. He didn't like it when Kaito told him what to do and what not to do.

"Speaking about Real Name, how do my brother managed to get yours, Nasch?" asked III politely. Nasch sighed and sat straight again, still leaning against the couch's back.

"I don't know. Maybe he got lucky or something. My Real Name is quite easy, to be honest," he replied with a bored tone. Then again, he didn't even know why IV could relate his Code Name to his Real Name.

"That's why I always told you to change your Code Name, Nasch. Look what happened to you now," stated Kaito. Nasch snorted at the statement.

"Well, most of the hunters I met aren't genius enough or stupid enough to guess my Real Name and used it against me. Also, choosing a Code Name different from my Real Name doesn't always guarantee that no one's going to know it, just like what happened to you. Oh yeah, right, I'm not a romanticist like you so I'll probably be safe," replied Nasch sarcastically.

That was the last straw. Kaito stood up from his seat, and the air around him started to change. "Take back what you said or I'll crush you," hissed Kaito.

Nasch also stood up, both hands on either side of his hips. "Make me. You'll probably end up tied on the ground anyway, writhing and screaming my name again like the old days," dared Nasch. The two of them seemed about to clash at that moment and III quickly reached inside his pocket to get some holy water to sprinkle to them, but suddenly V came and the two demons broke their tension instantly.

"I've told everything I understand to IV, and hopefully this time he really listens. Nasch, you may want to talk to him now," said V as he huffed, obviously being irritated with IV's ignorance. Kaito walked to his master and touched his forehead, tracing his fingers on the wrinkle lines around V's eyebrows.

"You look better without those frown, V," whispered Kaito, and all suddenly V looked calm already. Nasch whistled at the view. It always amused him in a way or another, seeing Kaito 'calming down' people, while in fact the demon only absorbed the anger as his food. Kaito glared at him, and Nasch turned his head somewhere else.

"I'll talk to him now, and maybe get something to eat," said Nasch as he walked to the door.

"Nasch!" Kaito called. Nasch turned his head to the blond, didn't really look interested in anything Kaito would say but still going to listen to him anyway. "Don't go overboard; you're still injured," warned Kaito. Nasch flashed him a smile before turning back to the door.

"Thanks for the advice, Kaito. You'll get your turn too when I'm all healed," waved Nasch. Kaito covered his face with his hand, knowing that Nasch wasn't going to listen to him after all. He also already knew IV for a few years then, and he wondered if IV and Nasch could get along well since both of them never really listened to other people.

"What was that about, Kaito?" asked V. III only giggled, and Kaito shrugged at the silver haired man.

"Something that you might not know since you're too busy studying everyday," murmured Kaito as he looked away from his master. V frowned again.

"What—"

"Never mind. I'll be in my room if you need me," cut Kaito as he walked out from the study. Those brothers—except for III—really were clueless to the core. He again wondered if Nasch would play it nice for IV, or if he'd be the usual asshole he was.

-/-

IV was still sitting up comfortably on his bed when Nasch returned to the room. He stared at Nasch cautiously as he purple haired demon walked closer and eventually sat on the chair beside his bed. Both of them stared at each other with no word spoken. After some long minutes that felt like eternity, IV decided that it's not that wrong to try to talk to Nasch.

"So, um… You're my familiar now?" he asked tentatively. Nasch smirked and leaned back, crossing his legs and arms.

"You can put it like that… _Master_," replied Nasch, purposely emphasized on the 'master' word. IV scowled. Since the first time he saw Nasch, he already had a bad feeling, but he never really expected it would end up to be like that.

"What are your actual special abilities? The data given by the organization seemed to be wrong, considering how they said that you're a water controller and yet you clearly control my blood earlier," asked IV again. Nasch snorted at the question, and IV already could feel that there's no way they could be good partners.

"Your organization is underestimating me, then. I don't only control water _or_ blood; I control all sort of fluids—water, blood, oil, all sort of those stuffs. The only fluid I can't control is holy water, obviously," answered Nasch. IV nodded slowly, starting to think that it could make sense. Probably the hunter that reported about water controlling happened to see Nasch performed his ability with water.

"About your second ability, is it really mind reading or the organization is wrong again?" asked IV, and Nasch smirked again, clearly thinking how fast the hunters jumped into conclusions.

"Wrong again, it's not mind reading but hypnosis. The requirement is that I have to see my victim's eyes directly, that's why it doesn't work when you're wearing that goggles. Some of the previous hunters also wore the same thing. I thought you all already know about this one, but apparently it's just yet another misunderstanding, eh?" explained Nasch. That also made sense, and probably the first hunter that reported about mind reading was either confused or again jumped too fast into the conclusion.

"Okay, last question. What kind of emotion do you feed on?" asked IV. This time, Nasch cackled. He was shaking on his seat, leaving IV staring at him with confused look.

"You still haven't guessed it, even when you know where my lair was?" asked Nasch, still giggling on his seat. IV shook his head, and Nasch burst a laugh again until he tear up. After some minutes he finally stopped and let out a long exhale. The bicolored eyes stared straight into the magenta under the half-closed lids. He was smirking again, but there was something in that smirk that made IV's stomach churned.

Nasch stood up from his seat and crawled to IV's bed. Supposedly IV was able to at least told him not to, but he couldn't seem to find his logic or common sense under Nasch's gaze. The demon inched closer, and he moved one of his knees over IV's hips so that he was kneeling over IV with both knees straddling IV's hips.

Presented right in front of IV's eyes was the half-naked torso, and IV could feel how his face grew hot. He tried to avert his gaze from the bare stomach, but somehow his eyes just traveled downwards to the super short black pants that could barely cover Nasch's hips and crotch, then down to the pair of lean thighs and _dear Lord how can they be so white? _IV gulped unconsciously. He was completely unaware of Nasch's hungry stare or how he hadn't answered his question yet. He just stared at the view Nasch offered, and pretty much realizing how his blood was pumped to somewhere else aside of his brain since suddenly he couldn't think straight.

A hand was running slowly on IV's chest and he jolted a little since he wasn't really aware of his surroundings. It was Nasch's, obviously, and once again IV was staring and the only thing he could think was if all demons were unbearably attractive. The slender fingers smoothed lower, brushing on IV's nipple and his breath hitched. His face was hot then, and that's not the only place where the heat was pooling.

Nasch lowered his body so that he was sitting on IV's tights, just a little above his knees. IV could finally see his face more clearly, although it wasn't really helping that he could see how Nasch was still having that same smirk that gave him unpleasant yet pleasant feeling. Nasch leaned forward and IV swore his heart could jump out of his ribcage in any second from how hard it beat. The demon's lips were just a few millimeters away from his left ear and he could feel the warm breath tickling his earlobe, making him squirmed involuntarily.

"Tell me, IV," Nasch whispered and it sent chills down IV's spine, "Have you ever had sex before?" The words sounded so dirty yet so seductive in his ear. IV couldn't trust his own voice, so he shook his head furiously in return. Nasch chuckled, and once again IV shivered from the voice.

Nasch pulled away, but he was on his knees once again. He circled his left arm around IV's shoulders and used his right hand to tilted IV's chin upwards. The bicolored eyes met the magenta once again, and IV was so dazed he couldn't think about anything. After some seconds that felt like eternity to IV, Nasch leaned down and pressed his lips on IV's. It was strangely pleasant, and IV vaguely thought he could stay like that forever.

But then Nasch pulled away, and IV frowned at the lack of warmth against his lips. He instinctively put his hand on Nasch's nape and brought him down once again. Nasch widened his eyes from the sudden action, but he didn't mind it at all and just let IV held him there. Still, he didn't plan to just have a simple kiss like that if IV really demanded for more. He parted his lips, sucking IV's lower lip that he jolted from the simple act. Nasch tentatively licked IV's lips as well, silently asking for him to open his mouth as well.

IV awkwardly opened his mouth, and Nasch didn't waste his time at all. He tilted his head slightly for a better access and invaded IV's mouth. IV groaned from the odd sensation, but it felt so good he didn't mind at all. But then suddenly Nasch sucked and IV wasn't anticipating it. He abruptly turned his head away and coughed, out of breath and choking on their mixed saliva.

Nasch waited until IV calmed down and cupped his cheeks, turning his head so that they faced each other again. IV's hand was still resting on Nasch's nape, although this time he didn't try to do anything and let Nasch did whatever he wanted to. He figured that it's better to let Nasch took the lead, since he didn't know anything about making out or anything. IV closed his eyes, ready to let Nasch continued where he left off, but Nasch didn't return to his lips.

The soft touch was felt on his forehead, and slowly but sure IV felt how his mind cleared up and his heartbeat returned to normal. When Nasch finally pulled away, IV was fully aware of the whole situation and his first instinct was to push Nasch away as hard as he could. There was a loud crash when Nasch fell to the side of the bed, knocking the chair down along with himself and hit the floor with full force.

IV panted heavily. He covered his lips with the back of his palm, feeling disgusted after realizing what he had done. He let a demon kissed him. He let a demon tempted him and used him. What's worse was that he remembered how he also took the initiative to kiss him back and he was so ashamed of himself.

Nasch slowly sat up on the floor. It was certainly hurt, but it wasn't the first time he was sent flying to the hard surface. He knew it was going to left bruises but he could care less about that at the moment.

"The hell was that about?" shouted IV. He was obviously angry and confused at the same time and Nasch supposed it was normal. After the lust was gone the only thing left was disgust and Nasch understood it a little too well.

"I feed on people's lust," said Nasch as he slowly got up. He winced as he felt stinging pain on the right side of his body, where he collided with the chair. _Well that was new_, he thought. He told himself to remember removing any stuff that could injure him from around the bed the next time he teased the hunter.

IV was still a little confused when Nasch suddenly said that, but then everything clicked. Whatever Nasch was doing before, it was to build up lust in him. And when Nasch was kissing his forehead, he was absorbing that lust thus bringing IV back to his senses. Realizing that, IV shuddered at the things Nasch would possibly do in the future to get the emotion he needed as his food.

"If you don't want me to touch you anymore, I promise that I won't do it. You can use other method to build up the lust. Or if it's better for you, you can just kill me," said Nasch, and his voice was strangely cold to IV's ears. He saw a flash of sadness in the bicolored eyes, but he had no time to confirm it since Nasch had already turned away and walked to the door.

"I'll be with Kaito if you need me," he said before he left the room. IV sat still on his bed, still trying to process the whole thing that had just happened. He stared blankly at the door, still trying to figure out if he was just imagining the sadness he saw in Nasch's eyes. But suddenly the door was opened again and IV half-hoped that it would be Nasch. His brother, III, came in and IV somewhat felt disappointed. He asked himself why would he be disappointed but he couldn't find the answer, so he shook the feeling away from his head.

"Is everything alright with Nasch?" asked III as he pulled up the fallen chair and sat there. He was outside IV's room when he heard the loud crash and Nasch walked out of the room soon after with bruises on his right side. He asked where Kaito's room was and III figured that he and IV might just have a heated up argument and for whatever reason Nasch wanted to seek comfort to Kaito so he told him where Kaito's room was. III also thought that it might be a good idea to ask IV about what happened.

"Yeah, I just… Well, he was… Anyway, can you leave me alone? I want to take some more rest," replied IV. He couldn't really tell III what happened and he was still confused as well so he thought sleeping might help. III nodded and stood up from the chair.

"Alright, sleep well, brother. Just call if you need anything," said III before he walked out of the room, leaving his brother alone as requested. As soon as the door was closed, IV readjusted his pillow and plopped down, an arm covering his face.

There was just too much happening for him in one day.


	2. Put a Finger on Your Lips

There were heaps of purple on Kaito's chest when IV came into his room the next morning, and he silently asked himself what was Nasch's relationship to Kaito until the blond demon let him to sleep on the same bed and even more using his chest as pillow. Kaito was extremely grouchy to everyone but V. But then again, it might be because Kaito simply despised all humans the way IV despised all demons, and he probably could get really friendly if it was about a fellow demon.

IV walked closer and he started to notice how there were articles of clothing discarded around the bed. He frowned and told himself not to pull out the blanket no matter what. When he reached the side of the bed, he saw how Kaito was already wide-awake and gesturing IV to stay silent. IV frowned at the gesture, but he stayed silent anyway.

From how it looked, Nasch was still sleeping soundly. There was obvious bruise on his right shoulder, bluish purple against his pale skin, and IV knew just where it came from. He recalled the situation from the other day, and somewhat his eyes were drawn to Nasch's lips. It was partly open, and it's tempting just the way it is.

Kaito knew that IV was staring, and he didn't like it at all—even more because Nasch told him what happened between him and IV. He already disliked IV since the first day V brought him to their house because of all his 'kill all the demons' speech, and he didn't see why he shouldn't hate him even more after he hurt Nasch. He circled one of his arms around Nasch's shoulder and pulled him closer. Nasch sighed and muttered 'Kaito' as he instinctively circled his arm around Kaito's neck. IV glared at Kaito and Kaito glared back.

Feeling irritated, IV reached out to wake Nasch but Kaito swatted his hand away. He was using full force, and IV could feel how the joints of his fingers stung from the slap. Kaito mouthed 'go away' and unconsciously grabbed on Nasch's shoulder. The purple haired boy yelped and both IV and Kaito jolted from the noise.

"What the fuck was that for?" grumbled Nasch as he pushed Kaito and rolled to his back, only to meet with IV's angry glare. Nasch rolled his eyes as he mumbled low 'oh'. He sat up and winced as his bruised shoulder stung again. It was where he crashed twice, to the chair and the floor. He considered himself lucky that there were no other really visible bruises other than that one.

"Put on your clothes and come to the study; I have something to talk to you," ordered IV coldly before he turned around and left the room. After he was sure that the door was closed properly, IV leaned against the wall and covered his face with both of his hands. It had come to him again, the indescribable feeling he had when he saw Nasch's body. From what he learned the other day, it must be lust, and he felt really dirty for having such emotion just from looking at the demon's body. He took a deep breath and tried to regain his composure again before walking into the study.

He didn't wait for long, and Nasch showed up not in his revealing outfit but something that seemed to be Kaito's clothes. There was something that made IV's heart wrenched when he saw that, but he dismissed that feeling. It was irrelevant and probably just his imagination anyway. Nasch took a place across IV; sitting straight with his legs closed and hands on his lap. When he was quiet like that, he seemed no different than a well-behaved kid from some aristocrat family. The purple haired boy didn't say a word and waited for IV to say whatever he wanted to say. But even after some long minutes, IV was still silent, so Nasch thought it's okay for him to open the conversation.

"Have you decided to kill me yet?" he asked firmly. His expression was dead serious, and honestly IV was frightened at how Nasch could say something like that so straightforwardly. Usually people would falter or stutter. But then again, Nasch was no human, and IV was once again wondering if all demons were like that.

"No," IV replied, "In fact, I decide to keep you. From now on you will be accompanying me every time I go out for a hunt. You have to assist me and you cannot disobey my order. Do you understand?"

Nasch clenched his teeth and fists. For him it was a fate worse than death. But he was made a familiar and that means his freedom was ripped out of him and he had no choice but to follow his master's order. He took a deep breath before he slowly stood up from his seat, walked to the side of IV's seat and kneeled down. He crossed his right arm on his chest, placing his palm on where his demonic heart was beating. He bowed low; the purple strands curtained his face. In slow yet firm voice, he replied, "Your wish is my command, Master."

IV didn't even look at him. He just stood up and walked to the door, as if Nasch wasn't there. Nasch smiled bitterly as he stood up. He vaguely thought that maybe he should go to Kaito and asked the blond to console him again. But suddenly IV turned back and stormed to Nasch, grabbing both of his upper arms so strongly Nasch winced from the pain.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Yesterday you were so bold and suddenly you become so submissive like this! Did you hit your head—I mean… yeah! Did you hit your head when I pushed you yesterday?" asked IV furiously. He knew he had told himself not to worry about Nasch or anything because he was a demon and demon were evil and all, but—

Nasch glared at him. His mismatched eyes glossed with tears and it somewhat made IV's heart dropped. He tried to tell himself that Nasch was a demon and he's fully capable to play with his mind, but something at the back of his mind told him that it was a little boy he grabbed there. It felt so wrong. And yet mind couldn't really register what's wrong and what's right anymore. It just felt mixed in his head.

"Let go, you're hurting me," hissed Nasch, and IV let go. Nasch rubbed his arms where IV grabbed him as he turned around, making IV suddenly felt guilty. The hunter was about to apologize when Nasch spoke again.

"For crying out loud, who obeys whose order now, hunter? After saying such thing, you obeyed my words so easily," mocked Nasch. Hearing that tone, IV's guilt quickly turned to irritation. Nasch turned around again, and he was back to the smirk and the half-lidded gaze. It was as if all he said and did before was just an act.

"I'll still obey your commands, though. Just don't think that I'll be yours that easily," added Nasch as he stepped closer to IV, making the taller man backed up a little. He looked up, meeting with IV's gaze, before leaned even closer until his lips were almost touching IV's ear.

"Unless you can really prove that you can make me entirely yours…" he whispered softly, and it sent the weird shiver down IV's spines. Nasch backed away; amused with the fact that IV was blushing again and how he could faintly smell the lust gushing from IV. Satisfied with what he saw, he walked past IV to the door.

"I'll be with Kaito if you need me," waved Nasch. But before he exited the room, he felt how IV pulled his arm, stopping him from going anywhere. Nasch turned to him, observing how IV seemed to have a question to ask but he couldn't really muster the courage to ask. After some long seconds, IV inhaled deeply and asked his question.

"You and Kaito… Did you two have sex yesterday?" asked IV. He was blushing again, but it was clear that he was dead serious about the question. Nasch couldn't help but snorted and chuckled over the question, but he was aware that he had to answer that anyway.

"No, he was just tending my wounds, and usually we sleep naked anyway. Unlike you humans, we don't really see the importance of clothing aside of decorating ourselves," answered Nasch truthfully. IV sighed in relief, and he didn't even know why he felt that way.

"Are you done with your questions?" asked Nasch, and IV realized that he was still holding Nasch's arm. He let it go and Nasch turned away from him again.

"Nasch," IV called, stopping Nasch again before he even made his first step. This time he didn't turned around, just waiting for IV to talk to him. "I'll take you to find some more fitting clothes this afternoon, after lunch. Just stay dressed until then, okay?" said IV. Nasch's respond was only a chuckle and a wave of his hand before he exited the room.

-/-

A mission came for V and Kaito, and the blond demon glared at IV more viciously than the usual before exiting the house with V. The message was clear; he wouldn't hesitate to hurt IV if the redhead dared to lay a hand to Nasch. And yet the said demon seemed to try to test IV's self-restraint. When IV went to Kaito's room to fetch Nasch, he found him asleep once again… without anything to cover his pale skin. Nasch was clearly not listening to IV at all. Even if he was, he clearly chose to ignore his order anyway.

Sighing, IV stepped closer and sat at the end of the bed. Somehow the bruise was already healing, while he was sure that it was still quite severe the morning he saw it. He thought it could be that Kaito really was good in tending Nasch's wound, or it's just one of the demon's nature to heal so quickly. Either way, he was once again staring at Nasch.

When he was quiet like that, he seemed to be a normal boy; around 15 years old give or take. He was thin and pale, and IV wondered if he was as cold as he seemed to be. IV reached out to his waist before he could even think about it. He gently placed his hand, and he felt as if he was touching a marble statue. His skin was smooth and cold. He mindlessly traced his hand along his hips, and further to his thigh. Nasch sighed quite loudly, and suddenly IV realized what he was doing. He pulled his hand away, and he was obviously blushing.

He stayed still for a while; waiting for any sign of Nasch waking up, but the boy seemed to be undisturbed. IV reached out again and this time he played with the strands of purple. It was surprisingly smooth and fluffy, like the inner fur of the family dog they once had. He twirled it in his finger, released it, then twirling it again. It felt somewhat relaxing, just sitting there playing with his hair. IV vaguely thought that it really felt like the old days, when the dog was still there, and he came to think that it might be okay for him to treat Nasch as his new pet. After all, he was no human.

Nasch squirmed and rolled around, clasping his hand on IV's in the process. IV let him to, and used his other hand to continue petting Nasch's head. Nasch sighed contently and dragged IV's hand closer to his cheek. The back of his fingers slightly brushed Nasch's cheek, and it made IV wanted to touch it more. He brushed away the stray stands that fell to Nasch's face and cupped the cheek. It was as smooth and cold as the other parts of his body, but it was soft. He rubbed his thumb along the cheekbone, and Nasch squirmed again.

Slowly, Nasch opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He rolled to his back as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and yawned. He blinked again and finally recognized IV, who was looking at him with oddly fond gaze. Nasch frowned and sat up as he yawned again. He wasn't getting enough emotion to eat and recovery took a lot of energy, and he couldn't help but feel sleepy and tired most of the time.

"It's time to go already?" asked Nasch groggily.

"Good that you know that. Get dressed, sleepyhead, I'll be waiting for you in the living room," replied IV as he ruffled Nasch's hair and stood up. But before he could leave, Nasch tugged his sleeve and he looked at him.

"I'm hungry. Can I get a kiss?" asked Nasch straightforwardly, making IV blushed in no time.

"And if I said 'no'?"

"Then you'll have to carry me around because I'm hungry and tired," replied Nasch firmly. Thomas sighed and leaned down, but Nasch patted a spot at the bed's end, signaling him to sit down. Thomas complied and Nasch crawled over him and straddled him like the other day. And just like the other day, he circled one arm around IV's shoulder and used the other hand to tilt his chin up.

This time Nasch didn't need to make any tentative moves because IV had already parted his lips, inviting Nasch to just continue where he left off. One of his hands was behind Nasch's head, fingers tangling with the strands of purple. Another one was resting on his waist, warm against the cold skin. Nasch sighed contently before sliding his tongue into IV's mouth.

The sensation was no longer foreign for IV. He tentatively moved his own, shyly prodding to the other. Nasch pulled back as he giggled, and IV grunted in protest. He nudged Nasch's head and Nasch complied, tilting his head and let IV took the lead. His hand traveled down from the chin to his neck, and the other slid from the shoulder to his collarbone. IV also moved his hand to Nasch's hip, holding it firmly and earning a muffled moan. The vibration sent him sparks and soon enough he felt his pants tightened.

They broke up the kiss to catch some breath. IV was panting heavily and his face was bright red. He couldn't make his breath steady, so he figured he could deal with it and leaned for more kiss, but Nasch pressed a finger to his lips. He certainly hadn't eaten up the lust yet because IV could still feel it building up in him, screaming to him that he needed more of Nasch.

"We should stop," breathed Nasch, "You've had enough; I'll take them now."

"No." IV released his hips and pulled Nasch's hand aside, and then pulling him down to meld their lips together again. He moved his lips lower, sucking on Nasch's lower lip. His lips traveled downwards, planting kisses along Nasch's chin and down to his neck. Nasch buried his face on IV's hair as IV's lips slid down between his collarbones and even lower to his sternum. Suddenly he felt a soft and wet sensation against his skin, making him shivered and moaned under the strands of red and gold. The sound was delicious to IV's ears, and it sent more heat down between his legs.

"IV, enough. If you continue, you're going to regret it even more after the lust is gone," breathed Nasch. He could just take IV's lust right at that moment and stopped him from whatever he was doing, but he didn't really want to experience being thrown across the room again.

IV hummed against the tip of Nasch's sternum, completely ignoring what he had just said. Currently the thoughts that were running in his head were just how smooth Nasch's skin was and how he wanted to continue having it brushing against his lips. Nasch sighed and yanked his hand free from IV's grip. IV let it go easily but that was just so that he could run his hand along the side of Nasch's thighs. Nasch bit back a moan. He would be lying if he said it didn't feel good, but he also knew that it wasn't a good sign since it meant that IV was still not far from stopping.

"In case you've forgotten, you pushed me and made me crashed to a chair before hitting down the floor yesterday just because you let me kiss you," reminded Nasch, and finally he felt IV stopped running his hand and tongue against Nasch's skin.

IV leaned back and pulled back both of his hands, using them to support his weight instead. Nasch was silently grateful that IV finally listened to him and climbed down from the bed. IV was frowning and pouting at him, still feeling dissatisfied but clearly didn't want to repeat the brutality he did the other day.

"Hey, wouldn't you at least take care of this?" asked IV as he spread his legs, showing the noticeable bulge between them. Nasch smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'll get dressed first; give me a minute," he murmured before he fetched the clothes scattered on the floor and put them back on. IV waited as he stared at Nasch's back, enjoying the view while it still lasted.

Once Nasch was done, he approached IV and stood right in front of him, right between his opened legs. He leaned down, hands on either side of IV's hips, and IV waited. But instead of giving any attention to IV's need, he swiftly grabbed the back of IV's head and planted a kiss on his forehead, quickly sucking all the lust IV could offer him. Everything cleared up in IV's head once again, but this time he was also aware enough to not send Nasch flying across the room.

When Nasch pulled away, IV was glaring at him as if he had just cheated on a game that was impossible to be cheated on. "You're the worst," grumbled IV. Nasch really took care of him but not in the way IV expected, and it felt even worse that he finally realized what he had asked Nasch to do. Nasch only giggled in reply, making IV frowned even deeper.

"I'm a demon after all. Come on, let's go. And, oh, thanks for the meal," replied Nasch as he took both of IV's hands and helped him stand. IV was still pouting like a child, but he let Nasch pulled him to his feet and let go of his hands.

"Next time you trick me like that again, I'm so going to throw you across the room," threatened IV. Nasch giggled again, and IV couldn't help but think just how cute Nasch was when he smiled.

"Mm, let's see about that later," replied Nasch.

-/-

Nasch sighed contently as he snuggled to Kaito's bare chest. The blond was being unusually defensive that day, holding Nasch close to him and bickering with IV until the other two had to separate them. IV was obviously offended by how Kaito called him 'perverted indecisive swine' and how Kaito monopolized Nasch from the moment they came back from the clothes shopping. They even bickered about where Nasch should sleep that night and it's III's "I thought you hate demons, IV?" that eventually made IV gave up and let Nasch spent the night in Kaito's room. He was shooting a dirty look to Kaito before excusing himself for the night.

"He's clearly using you for his own entertainment," grumbled Kaito into Nasch's hair. He was half-burying his face to the strands of purple, frowning slightly when he smelled traces of IV's scent there. Nasch giggled against his chest, making Kaito frowned even deeper.

"I don't even know who's using whom at this point. You see; he doesn't quickly jump on me like other guys. He didn't even want it in the first place," replied Nasch. Kaito was still frowning, but he eased down when he felt Nasch running his fingers along his ribs, massaging his side gently.

"I don't quickly jump on you," stated Kaito, and Nasch giggled again. He pulled away from Kaito just to hover on him, his purple hair concealing their faces from the rest of the world. None of them moved or spoke, just staring at each other. Finally Nasch leaned down, resting his head on the pillow beside Kaito's head.

"Are you jealous of him?" whispered Nasch. Kaito didn't say a word. He just rested his hand on Nasch's healthy shoulder before rolling over, pushing Nasch back against the bed with him straddling the purple haired boy. Nasch didn't resist. He just waited as he stared again into the pair of icy blue.

"Why should I?" replied Kaito, before he swiped away the stray hair from Nasch's face and cupped his cheek. He leaned down and kissed Nasch on the lips, and Nasch quickly parted his lips and welcomed Kaito into him.

Nasch idly thought that it was indeed different with Kaito compared than when he's with IV. With IV it was like playing with a newborn puppy, that was still confused and scared yet eager to learn new things. Meanwhile, Kaito is sure. He just knew where to touch, when to suck or nibble, how much pressure he had to give—basically all the things needed to make Nasch squirmed under his touch, grinding their bodies together just for a little more friction. Nasch buried his face against the crook of Kaito's neck, trying his best not to make too much noise as Kaito touched him in the places that gave Nasch rush of pleasure to his very being.

"Did you really miss me that much, Nasch?" breathed Kaito. Nasch gasped as Kaito ran his fingers up along the spines, sending him sparks to his every nerve. The time he spent without Kaito's presence might have been too long after all. Only Kaito could make him feel that good.

"Mm, I might be," purred Nasch as he grinded against Kaito for emphasize. Kaito groaned from the sensation. He, too, thought that he might have been spending too much time without Nasch. V was just too oblivious, and he weren't Nasch after all. Kaito breathed out at the thought of the silver haired man. Why would he think of him when he had Nasch in his arms? It had never happened before. But that thought was quickly washed away when Nasch grinded to him again, silently demanding for his full attention.

Kaito grabbed on Nasch's upper arm and rolled over, pulling Nasch on top of him. That was how Nasch usually liked it, and he didn't mind at all. He reached down and brushed against the entrance, earning a hearty moan from the purple haired boy. Kaito sighed and smirked. He really probably missed Nasch more than he knew.

He rubbed in circular motion around the ring of muscles as Nasch bit to his shoulder to tone down the voice. Kaito took his time massaging, but not penetrated it just yet. He faintly heard Nasch grumbling 'stop teasing' in between his moans but Kaito decided to just ignore it. There were times when Nasch misused his nature of lust absorbing for his own pleasure, so he could consider it a payback for those days.

Finally, after several grumbling and pleading and finally death threat, Kaito pushed in a finger and Nasch couldn't hold back a keen moan. Even for a simple penetration like that, Kaito just knew where to push. The blond boy still remembered how Nasch's body worked as if it was his own, and he was glad that it still hadn't changed. One finger soon turned into two, but Nasch was getting impatient already.

"Hey, just… put it already…" breathed Nasch. He couldn't even steady his voice for a full coherent sentence.

Kaito pulled him for a brief kiss before pulling out his fingers. He whispered to Nasch to give him a little more room to reposition himself and Nasch nodded. He pulled himself up, back against the headboard and pillows adjusted in the gap between his back and the bed for more comfort. Nasch simply crawled forward, placing his knees on either sides of Kaito's hips and leaned down for yet another kiss. Kaito adjusted himself against Nasch's entrance and Nasch broke the kiss to take a deep breath.

After some seconds that felt like eternity to Nasch, Kaito breached. He was going all the way in, and Nasch preferred it that way. Nasch held on to Kaito's shoulders, nails digging into the skin. He absent-mindedly trying to remember just when was the last time he had someone inside him, but he couldn't because Kaito was inside him and that's the only thing that mattered at the moment.

Everything felt even better when Kaito finally moved. Nasch couldn't hold his voice any longer. He was moaning and muttering 'Kaito' under his breath in every thrust, every thrust that hit him right on and washed him clean of any other thought but Kaito. Kaito was thrusting inside him. Kaito was holding his hips firmly. Kaito was panting heavily. Kaito was breathing his name. Everything in his mind was just Kaito, Kaito, and Kaito.

But then Kaito stopped and Nasch growled in frustration. He faintly heard something ringing, and it was probably important because Kaito stopped for it and reaching out to his nightstand. Nasch peeked to see what was that, and apparently it was a phone or sort. Nasch knew about those stuffs but he didn't really use it. Something like that would just cause unnecessary distractions, just like he experienced then.

"Don't pick up," growled Nasch, but Kaito didn't seem to listen. Kaito saw the name flashed on the semi-transparent screen. It was V. Like it or not, he had to answer it.

"It's from V, I have to answer it," replied Kaito. Nasch growled again and buried his head on Kaito's shoulder. Kaito pressed the answer button and placed the phone on his free ear. "I'm busy, make it quick," said Kaito. He knew that Nasch wasn't going to stay still.

"There's an emergency mission assigned to me and IV; get ready and bring Nasch with you," replied V and Kaito groaned. The timing was extremely inappropriate. Meanwhile, Nasch was starting to get really impatient. He leaned back and adjusted his position so that he could just ride on Kaito. He wasn't going to be a good boy and waited until Kaito paid attention to him. As Nasch moved around, Kaito bit back a moan. It wasn't easy on his side as well.

"Can't you just go without us?" asked Kaito. His voice sounded so weak in that, and he hoped V wouldn't notice. But all suddenly Nasch started to rock his hips and Kaito wasn't expecting it. He accidentally breathed out a moan, and it was loud enough that he was sure V was going to hear it. Nasch also decided to make it worse by letting out loud noises and moaning his name.

"Kaito, what happens there?" asked V. Great; he could really hear the noises. Nasch also purposely squeezed him, making it hard for Kaito to think clear or tone down his own voice.

"Pass to III, I'll talk to him," growled Kaito. He could hear V saying 'but' while at the same time Nash was taking his full length all the way as he squeezed hard and he wasn't going to argue with V. "JUST GIVE IT TO III!" he shouted, and he kept the phone at the arm length as he bit on the back of his other hand to muffle his groan. He peeked at Nasch and he saw how he was smirking in victory. He really was the worst.

"Kaito?" It was III's voice. Kaito was glad that V listened to his request. Although III was the youngest, he knew that he's far more experienced than his brothers. Kaito returned the phone to his ear and he didn't really try to hide his heavy breathing.

"I'm having sex with Nasch. Just tell your brothers that—ah—Nasch and I are sick or—or just… just anything. Please." Kaito's voice was wavering and he moaned and grunted in between his sentences. But since it was III, he could care less. He could hear the pink haired boy giggled at the other end of the phone, and he knew it's a good sign.

"I'll try to convince them. Have fun," replied III, and Kaito didn't wait any longer to cut it off and threw it at the general direction of his nightstand. From the noise it made it seemed that his aim missed so badly, but he didn't care about it at the moment.

He turned back his attention to Nasch, who was still enjoying himself. Kaito didn't wait to ask or warn Nasch before he leaned forward, pushing Nasch flat against the mattress as he reached behind Nasch's knees and kept them up. He was taking control again, and Nasch just smirked as he ran his hands at the back of Kaito's head and pulled him down for a messy kiss.

Kaito's thrust hit a spot that turned Nasch's vision white. He threw back his head as he shouted out Kaito's name. Every thrust came in deeper and stronger than the last, and Nasch couldn't find his voice to make any coherent noises anymore. His nails clawed the pale shoulders, leaving streaks of red against it.

Somewhere in between Nasch's wanton moans, Kaito faintly heard his phone rang again, but he was too busy to care at the moment. Moreover, it was far from his reach, so he chose to just ignore it anyway. He had Nasch back in his arms after so long, that's the only thing that mattered to him at that moment. Nasch gripped even stronger at Kaito's shoulder; his nails dug deeper into the skin, making Kaito winced in pain. But the pain was soon washed away as Nasch became undone, screaming his name again as he squeezed blissfully around his flesh. It was overwhelming for Kaito, and he too released inside Nasch, making the purple haired boy jerked and moaned once again.

Kaito pulled out from Nasch and rolled onto his back, lying side by side with Nasch. The purple haired boy quickly took that chance to roll onto Kaito, resting his head against Kaito's chest. The blond boy snuggled closer, burying his face on the heaps of purple and felt satisfied that he didn't smell any traces of IV's scent left there.

"So," Nasch breathed, still having some energy left to talk before he fell into slumber, "Do you still love me, Kaito?"

Kaito sighed and placed a brief kiss to Nasch's forehead. "You know I always love you," he replied calmly.

"Even more than you love V?" asked Nasch again in lower voice. Kaito frowned at the question. _Why Nasch suddenly brought V into the conversation?_

"What do you mean?" replied Kaito, and Nasch didn't answer him. He just snuggled even closer to Kaito and kissed his sternum.

"Never mind," murmured Nasch, and he fell to sleep without letting Kaito asked anything anymore to him. Kaito just sighed and kissed him on the forehead again before pulling a blanket over them and pulled Nasch even closer to his embrace.

-/-

That night was the worst of all, or so IV thought. He was so close to falling into deep sleep when his phone rang and he's told that there's emergency situation. Apparently V also got the call, and he knew that it would be a serious situation. V was planning to bring Kaito and Nasch along since both of them were demons and they would surely provide them with necessary information. But Kaito sounded angry with V and would only talk to III. Later on after III cut off the call he told them that Kaito and Nasch weren't feeling well. IV didn't buy it and tried calling Kaito's phone but he wasn't answering. He was about to try to break into the room when III stopped him and said that he'll tag along as their replacement. V also told him to hurry up and just let Kaito and Nasch rest, so he could just agree with them and leave the two demons alone.

And yet, after so much hassle, the 'emergency situation' was already handled. There was heavy damage in the location, so clearly someone else took over their job while they're on the way. It must be the work of a traveling hunter, since he was sure that there was no other hunter alerted about the situation. One of the things IV hated from traveling hunters was that they often took over a local hunter's job without asking permission or telling them beforehand so they wouldn't have to come to the scene for nothing.

IV was really close to throwing tantrum and scolding those hunters when he saw the familiar figures. Two identical girls, with one having blue hair and pink eyes while the other having green hair and blue eyes, were talking to the local authorities to explain the situation. The green haired one did most of the talk, and eventually the blue haired one turned and saw the three brothers. She beamed and quickly ran to them.

"Hey, nice to see you again! It's been a while, isn't it?" she greeted. IV flicked his finger on her forehead. She yelped and rubbed the reddening spot. "What was that for?" she protested.

"One, you took over our job. Two, you don't even call to tell that you're in town. Three, it really is been a while, now give me a hug," replied IV as he opened his arm. The girl giggled before punching his ribs in full power. IV curled, clutching his torso as he tried to ease the pain. He took a note to never mess with her again, although he would always forget about it.

"This is why you shouldn't mess with the twins, IV," said III as he patted his brother's shoulder.

"Okay Merag, we're done here—Oh, hi, IV, III, V!" The green haired girl also turned away from the local authorities and saw the three brothers as well. IV mustered his self-control and stood straight again as he smiled and waved to the other twin.

"Thank you for the hard work, Iris, Merag," said V. Both girls smiled at the oldest brother.

"It's nothing. We just happened to be nearby," replied Iris. IV frowned at the statement and opened his mouth to ask about how they could 'happen' to be nearby. It was midnight, and it was in the border of slums. Plus, it was very dangerous for girls like them to be at such place. But he remembered about just how dangerous both of them when they're seriously fighting so he closed his mouth again.

"Can it be that you've just arrived in this city? Have you found any place to stay for the night?" asked III. If he were to be blunt he'd accuse them of being lost. It happened a little too often and they usually ended up in highly unlikely places. The last time he ran to the twins, they were camping under the bridge at the outskirt of the town because they couldn't really find the way to the capital while they're already tired and hungry and not really having money in their pockets.

"That will be a great relief! Would you mind if we stay for a week or so? This one needs to be reported to the headquarters and we also have a few other reports to be done," replied Merag as she beamed. III looked over to V, and the silver haired man nodded.

"It's okay. It's always nice to have you around," said V. The twins had been their acquaintance for the longest time, even since before they were hunters. Having them in the house felt like welcoming home the sisters that were studying abroad.

"Welcome home, Merag, Iris," said IV as he opened his arms again, "Do I still get the hug?"

Both girls giggled and hugged the three brothers at once. "We're home."

-/-

It was Nasch who opened the door for them when they came back. IV thanked the heavens silently when he saw that he's still fully clothed. Even so, he seemed to wear Kaito's clothes again although IV already bought him clothes. He frowned at the situation, but he said nothing.

"I thought you're not feeling well, Nasch?" asked V as he walked in. Nasch shook his head nonchalantly.

"It's Kaito. But I have to take care of him, right? He's been taking care of me for quite a long time after all," replied Nasch as he held the door for others to come. III walked past him with the usual smile, and IV stopped for a second to glare at him before walking to the living room. Nasch almost closed the door when he noticed the two girls standing outside the door. He smiled at them gently.

"My, my, isn't it too late already to bring such beautiful ladies home?" teased Nasch. Iris was obviously blushing, while Merag smiled sweetly as always.

"Good evening, we're Iris and Merag, III and IV and V's friends", greeted Merag. Nasch gestured them to get in first and so they did. He locked the door as the twins proceeded to the living room. III already went to the kitchen to make some tea, while V was sitting on one of the couches, and IV was on his way to his room.

"You're not going to spend a little more time with us?" asked Merag. IV made a face and shook his head.

"We can talk after the sun rises. For now, I need my sleep," rejected IV plainly. He took a glance at Nasch again, and the demon flashed him a smirk. IV clicked his tongue in irritation and stormed to his room.

"So," Merag took a seat beside V while Iris sat on the couch next to them, "What's your name? I think I've never seen you before. Are you also a hunter?" Nasch turned to V, and V nodded, telling him silently that it's okay to tell them the truth.

"My name is Nasch, IV's familiar," answered Nasch as he took a seat across Iris. Both twins blinked in confusion upon the answer.

"I thought IV hates demons?" blurted Iris, and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Nasch smiled reassuringly, silently telling that it's okay.

"It's another Kaito case," replied V. There was silence before Merag burst a laugh. She was visibly shaking from the excessive laughter.

"Oh, dear. That was unexpected. But then again, it's IV we're talking about. It shouldn't be that surprising," Merag said once she calmed down. V didn't seem amused at all, while Nasch and Iris were still silent. Soon enough, III joined them with tea and cookies in his hands. Iris helped him putting them on the table, and III took a seat beside V.

"Why don't you take a familiar too, III, just to round it up?" asked Merag as he picked up her cup and sipping on her tea. III chuckled at the suggestion while V was glaring at her. He didn't care if she was joking or being completely serious, but he took that problem seriously.

"No one is taking familiar deliberately in this family. Not on my watch," scolded V. He still hadn't forgotten that their father was killed by a demon. They still had no lead about what kind of demon did that—what kind of power they had and how they looked like—and he wanted to avoid taking in the demon that had killed their father under their care.

"I'm sorry, V," said Merag. V gestured to her not to mind. He had always been hot-tempered. In fact, he was as hotheaded as IV. It was only after he met Kaito and took him under his care did he calm down more, since the demon was eating away his anger. It helped him a lot in missions too, and he vaguely thought just how many missions he could have failed if there's no Kaito by his side, keeping his emotion in control and backed him up. It was as if Kaito was his guardian angel.

The sudden thought made V wrinkled his eyebrows. _Why would I think that way about him?_ He drank his tea to clear up his mind. Kaito did have massive white bird-like wings when V first encountered him, but it had long lost since he declared Kaito as his. Still, such wings didn't make a demon an angel, as much as losing them didn't make them human. They're the pests that had to be exterminated, and the only reason why he kept Kaito alive was because he's useful. One day, when they had wiped out the demons from earth, he would personally take Kaito's life.

"Hey, Nasch, would you mind to tell us more about yourself?" asked Merag. Nasch smiled and nodded, putting down his cup and placed his hands on his lap.

"My name is Nasch. I control fluids and I can perform hypnosis. I feed on people's lust, and I've lived for quite a long time. I used to live with Kaito, before he was taken away from me forcefully," said Nasch. At the end of the sentence, he glanced meaningfully to V, and V didn't miss it at all. Kaito shut his mouth about things that concerned his private life, so Nasch was his only chance to find out more about him.

"I have been wanting to ask this since the first time we met; what was your relationship with Kaito?" asked V seriously. Nasch chuckled at the question and V frowned at the reaction.

"The word is 'is', V, not 'was'. We are rivals as much as we are friends. But maybe we're more than that, who knows? One thing for sure is I take care of Kaito and Kaito takes care of me," explained Nasch vaguely. He gave that teasing smirk to the silver haired man, and V frowned at his vague words.

"If there's anything you want to say, just spit it out," ordered V. Nasch glanced to III and the pink haired boy blinked a few times, trying to understand why the demon was looking at him, and suddenly it clicked. It was then up to III's decision whether to let Nasch told the truth about his intimate relationship with Kaito or left V hanging just like that.

"I think it's best to talk about this when Kaito is present. If I were him, I wouldn't like anyone to talk about my private life behind my back," III commented as he put down his half-empty cup. V frowned at III's interruption, while Nasch only smirked and drank his tea. At the same time, Merag could pretty much read the general situation so she stuffed a cookie to prevent herself from blurting unnecessary comment. The atmosphere somewhat turned heavy and Iris found herself being trapped in it.

"W—well, it's late already, shouldn't we go to sleep?" suggested Iris as she put down her empty cup, breaking the heavy silence. Merag and Nasch also put down their cups that still had some tea left but they silently agreed that it's not wise to drag the conversation any longer.

"I guess you're right. Beautiful ladies like you deserve enough sleep. I still have to take care of Kaito too," Nasch added as he smiled gently at Iris, making the girl blushed furiously again. III nodded and collected their cups, and then asked V to clean it up while he escorted Merag and Iris to the guest room. The three of them left the living room immediately, and Nasch was about to go to Kaito's room when V called him.

"Nasch, just how unwell Kaito is?" he asked. Nasch stared at him for a while as he tried to figure out what to say to V. He smirked again when the words formed in his mind.

"Nothing bad, just a few scratch on his back and exhaustion. He'll be just fine this morning," he replied lightly. V frowned at the answer because it's unlikely for Kaito to be weakened just by some scratches and he was sure that the demon was well fed that he wouldn't have fallen ill from exhaustion. The silver haired man opened his mouth to ask again, but Nasch walked closer to him and pressed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"If you really want to know, ask Kaito. I'm not telling you anything and I'm not giving him up to you," whispered Nasch in threatening tone. He then lifted his finger off V's lips and stepped back, observing V who stared at him with a questioning look. "Mark my words; Kaito is mine," Nasch stated before he turned around, walking to Kaito's room.

V was still standing with the tray of empty cups and plate in his hand, frowning as he tried to process what Nasch meant. In a way or another, it seemed that III also understood about their relationship but agreed not to say a word about it. He sighed at the thought of his youngest brother taking side with demons, hoping that it wouldn't turn to be something really bad in the future. He also thought that he'd try to ask Kaito later about his past and his relationship with Nasch. Why it bugged him so much, he didn't know. He just wanted to know more about Kaito.


	3. Our Linked Fingers

It was only about time that Nasch followed IV to hunting missions. IV gave Nasch the same uniform like he had, but with a bold red collar to mark him as a familiar. Nasch tried to tug at the collar once but it stung him since there was some sort of verses written all over the surface to prevent demon from taking them off, so he didn't touch it anymore although it made him feel uncomfortable.

"It's for your safety too, so that no other hunters will try to kill you. Killing other hunter's familiar can result in heavy punishment by the organization," explained IV after he caught Nasch continuously tilting his head as he pouted for the fifth time. Nasch glared at him as he crossed his arms.

"Good to know that my life is valuable only when a human owns me," replied Nasch bitterly. Earlier he asked III if it had to be a collar, and apparently it didn't, and it's not necessary to wear one because a familiar's appearance was already human-like. Kaito had already left with V for a mission when IV told him to get ready and put a collar on him so he couldn't ask for Kaito's help. Although III seemed to be a good boy who would help anyone in need, apparently he was just a normal boy who didn't want to get involved in any argument.

So there he was, tailing IV as they walked around the slums, trying to find the demon they were assigned to. IV took out his phone to check again the specification and he scowled yet again. As usual, the information was unclear, and it was nowhere near helping at all. Nasch glanced at the hunter and snorted, making a vein popped on IV's forehead.

"If you really are that reluctant to follow me around, you can come home and watch the house with III," snapped IV. Nasch smirked and shrugged as he looked away.

"Look at who's speaking. You're the one who insisted that I must go with you and now you're pushing me away. This is ridiculous," grumbled Nasch. "This is worse than with Kaito," he muttered under his breath, but not quiet enough since IV could hear him. It made IV twitched in irritation. Ever since Nasch found Kaito, it was always Kaito, Kaito, and Kaito. He didn't know why he felt irritated but he just did.

"What's with you and Kaito?" blurted IV before he could even stop himself. Nasch looked at him with a confused and irritated look. He guessed he really spoke it too loud after all, but still he didn't understand why IV would be annoyed with that.

"That's none of your business," replied Nasch coldly as he looked away again. IV grabbed him by his cheeks and forced him to look at him straight in the eye. He wasn't going to let it slipped.

"It is. You are mine and Kaito is V's, and there's definitely something going on between you and Kaito so answer me or that collar will decapitate you," hissed IV. Nasch had just opened his mouth to throw a snarky remark when he sensed something coming at them in full speed. Having no time to explain, Nasch pulled IV down and let his weight and the gravity did their job to help them dodge whatever it was that came after them.

IV lost his balance and landed on Nasch. His grip was loosened, and Nasch took that chance to look at the thing that flew right above them. Without a doubt, it was a small flying-type demon. It seemed that the demon planned to attack them directly if only Nasch and IV didn't fall.

Without missing a beat, Nasch reached out his hand and made a gripping motion at the direction of the demon. It stopped midair and fell, and Nasch squeezed his fist. A loud scream and gross squelching sound was heard, and the demon was nothing but a pile of meat and pool of blood.

The scream made IV aware of the situation. He quickly pushed himself away from Nasch and kneeled down, turning his head to the general direction of the scream. He found the grotesque remains of the demon and suddenly he felt sick. Nasch pushed himself up slowly, dusting his hands and coat without looking sickened or anything. At that moment, IV realized that in their first meeting Nasch was being merciful at him. Whatever it was, it stopped Nasch from turning him into unrecognizable pile of meat.

"Is that the one we should hunt down?" asked Nasch as he pointed at the remains. IV refused to stare any longer at those. He looked up the data in his phone and confirmed that, yes, that's the one they should hunt down. Nasch rolled his eyes as he stood up, dusting his coat randomly and offer a hand to IV.

"It's done now, right? Let's go home," said Nasch. IV stared at him in horror. He had just realized what kind of demon he had taken as his. Although Nasch wouldn't be able to use his power against IV anymore because of the nature of the contract, it didn't make him any less dangerous. One day Nasch could have killed his entire family, and he might be just as capable killing him bare-handedly.

Nasch saw the fear inside IV's eyes and he pulled back his hand. It was natural that humans were afraid of him. The power bestowed to him was so strong he could even kill his own kin. It didn't come without a cost. Even then, although he seemed to be just fine, he felt like he was about to collapse from the lack of energy. He could just conserve his energy and let IV deal with the demon while he did little to nothing during the hunt, but he just couldn't do it. It was his mistake that he got owned, and he was determined not to let his kin to be killed in the hand of the hunters. If that meant that he had to stain his hands with the blood of his own kin, so be it.

"If you want to stay there, whatever. I'll head back first," said Nasch again as he turned around and walked away from IV, rushing to the main road to call a taxi since he could feel his consciousness slipping away. He made it to the main road and saw a vacant taxi a few meters away from where he stood. He was about to call the taxi when he felt that his whole body went heavy, and the last thing he saw before everything went black was the taxi went passed him without even stopping.

When Nasch opened his eyes again, he was lying on the bed. Judging from the smell, he was back in the brothers' house again. His body felt heavy and he wanted to go back to slumber and not waking up anymore for another decade. He was about to fall into slumber again when he felt a tight grip on his right hand. He forced himself to open his eyes again and found IV at the side of the bed, gripping his hand as he stared at him with a concerned look.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he shouted, didn't care if his voice was too loud and that Nasch was too tired. He couldn't understand why, but he was really scared when he found Nasch lying unconscious at the side of the main road. Although he had told himself that he's going to kill Nasch once he's done using him, there was something that made his heart wrenched when he saw him so powerless like that.

Nasch smirked as usual, and somewhat it was painful for IV to see. He didn't even know what's wrong with himself, having so many contradicting thoughts over Nasch. He hated him and wanted him dead and yet at the same time he felt that he wouldn't be able to be apart from him despite so little time they had spent together. It was something that his logic couldn't explain, but his heart didn't know the answer as well.

"What's with the concerned look? Don't you want me dead since the first time we met?" replied Nasch weakly. The words stabbed right through IV's heart and he instinctively pulled Nasch into his embrace. He held the small shoulders and buried his face among the strands of purple. His heart beat so fast in his chest he was sure that Nasch could feel it pounding against him.

"Stop saying things like that," breathed IV. There was a fear of losing he couldn't begin to explain. "You are mine, Nasch. Mine. You are not allowed to die without my permission, and I don't want you to die. Not now. Not anytime soon," he added as he held Nasch even closer. He could hear the soft chuckle against his chest, and he frowned because he didn't want Nasch to take his words as joke.

"Mm, you really are a demanding master," commented Nasch, and IV just laughed bitterly at the words. But Nasch really was tired. He could just replenish the energy by sleeping for a long time, but it seemed that sleeping wasn't a good option at that moment. IV would freak out and he wouldn't have the peaceful rest he wanted, so he thought he'd just make use of the condition.

"If you really don't want me to die, proof it," demanded Nasch. He could feel IV stiffened upon the demand. Nasch didn't specify what he wanted as proof. He wanted to see how IV interpreted his words. Slowly, IV released Nasch from his embrace, although his hands still rested on both sides of his shoulders. He looked so conflicted—thoughts running around in his head as he tried to figure out what kind of proof he should show Nasch.

"I… I think I read it somewhere…" IV murmured as he glanced sideway, trying to put his thoughts into words, "You also feed on life force, right? And one of the things that have life force is blood, right? Maybe—Maybe I can offer you some or something…"

Nasch chuckled at the reaction and pats IV's cheek softly. "Silly kid. I don't need your blood," commented Nasch, and IV could feel how his face grew hot. "Come here," whispered Nasch as he gestured IV to get closer to him although they were already close enough. IV leaned forward, and Nasch grabbed the front of his shirt and pressed his lips on IV's. IV stiffened at first, but then he remembered that Nasch feed on lust. Also, it wasn't the first time Nasch kissed him, so he shouldn't be surprised anymore.

Still, it felt awkward. There was lack of action from Nasch's side. IV vaguely thought that it must be because he was still exhausted. IV pulled away, and Nasch let him to. IV then helped Nasch to lie back down on the bed, resting his head comfortably on the pillow. Once he was sure that Nasch was in the most comfortable position, he then unbuttoned the pale blue pajama shirt. He murmured 'sorry' as he swept away the fabric, revealing Nasch's bare torso. Feeling that he should be fair, he also pulled off his shirt before crawling over Nasch, placing his hands on either side of his head.

After a long sigh to strengthen his resolve, IV leaned down and kissed Nasch again. He let himself being supported just with one hand while the other traveled down the demon's chest. He randomly realized that there used to be a gem planted there, but it was gone when IV took him as his familiar. He traced a finger around the place where the gem used to be, earning muffled moans from the demon. He placed his palm flat against Nasch's chest, fingers pressed against the nipple. Nasch opened his mouth as his breath hitched, and IV took that opportunity to slip his tongue inside. The warmth made IV's blood rushed, and he knew that his lust had once again taken over his action. He was ashamed of just how much Nasch's body affected him, but if that could save Nasch, he wouldn't really mind.

IV moved lower, tracing a line along the side of Nasch's neck with his tongue and sucked it hard once he reached the base. His hand moved lower too—fingers tapping lightly on the ribs before resting on the waist. He was about to give more attention to Nasch's torso when someone entered his room without even trying to knock.

"Hey, IV, how's Nasch—oh." Merag was stunned at the door when he saw how IV bent over Nasch, shirtless, and was clearly doing something to the demon. IV quickly pulled himself away from Nasch but it only made the condition worse since Merag could see how Nasch's torso was exposed and the reddish mark at the base of his neck. She stared at IV, then to Nasch, then back to IV. There was horror in IV's eyes, but Merag ignored it.

"Sorry, I'm—uh, I'll just—bye." She stormed out from the room, still with a disbelieved look in his face. Knowing that Merag could have had a misunderstanding, IV jumped down from the bed and snatched his shirt, pulling it back on as he chased her.

"Merag, wait! This is a misunderstanding!" Nasch could hear IV's shout, and from that he could clearly tell that for whatever reason IV cared very deeply about Merag. He sighed and rolled to his side, sliding off his pajama shirt and dragged down the pants as well before pulling up the blanket to cover his body. Human clothes weren't the most comfortable one to wear, although he didn't find a problem wrapping himself in the blanket.

Nasch curled up in fetal position inside the blanket, trying not to think too much about what had just happened. He vaguely thought that he didn't get to eat the lust yet, and he wondered if by any chance he would be fed anytime soon. The situation had turned awkward and he doubted that IV would even try to look him in the eyes. Sighing, he thought that he'd deal with it later. At that moment, all he wanted was a good sleep, and he couldn't care less about his surroundings.

-/-

Since Merag caught IV and Nasch, she refused to talk to IV, although IV had tried to explain the whole situation to her. IV also refused to even look at Nasch, and Nasch was once again staying in Kaito's room. Even though Kaito was completely okay with Nasch staying there, the purple haired demon could feel V stabbing him with his stare while III was staying out of trouble as far as he could and Iris was completely trapped in the whole awkward situation.

Days passed by and the only thing Nasch did were sleeping and taking a shower. IV went to missions without him and always came back with various injuries, but he still refused to even look at Nasch so Nasch didn't bother and stayed in Kaito's room for the whole day. Even so, most of the days Kaito was out with V for long-term missions and when he came back he always looked exhausted that Nasch didn't even bother him and just let him sleep for the rest of the day until V woke him up and dragged him into a mission. Merag, Iris, and III mostly stayed in the study, working on their reports. One time Nasch encountered Merag when he was about to get back to Kaito's room from shower, and she shot him a dirty look before stomping away. It was clear for him that there was something going on with Merag and IV, although he still couldn't really figure out what that was.

One day, Nasch found Iris and III working on their reports in the living room instead of the study. He also noted that Merag was nowhere in sight, as well as V, IV, and Kaito. Nasch thought it might be okay for him to try talking to Iris, since she didn't seem to be as hostile as her sister towards him.

"Good afternoon," greeted Nasch as he joined them. He took a place beside III since he thought it wasn't a good idea to sit beside Iris just yet. III returned his greeting, while Iris just nodded in reply. There was awkward silence, until eventually III stood up from his seat declaring that he's going to make some tea, leaving Nasch and Iris alone in the living room. The silence fell once again, but after some minutes, Iris looked at Nasch with a curious yet cautious look.

"Nasch, is it?" she asked tentatively. Nasch smiled and nodded at her, and it encouraged her to ask further. "I don't know if I sense it right or wrong, but… I think there's a problem with you, Merag, and IV? Maybe with V too, but I'm not so sure about that one… Well, anyway, what happened, actually?" she asked. Nasch vaguely thought that Iris was quite sharp, but then he wondered if she really was that sharp or its just IV, V, and Kaito were that blunt.

"About IV and Merag… Let's say that there's a huge misunderstanding," Nasch began to explain. He was using IV's word, 'misunderstanding', since it's how IV saw it. He couldn't even tell which one was IV's real feeling. "When IV feed me that time, Merag walked in without understanding the situation, and I think it makes her mad," he explained shortly. He then went silent for a moment before eventually asking, "Is Merag IV's girlfriend?"

"Well, not really, I think… how to phrase it… We grew up close with this family, and IV and Merag are particularly close. I think Merag likes IV, and IV likes Merag too. They just never admit it. One thing for sure is that they care deeply about each other," replied Iris. To be honest, Iris was slightly jealous of them. Not that Iris also fell for IV, but more to how Merag could find a person she wanted to spend her lifetime with and it appeared to be the person they grew up with.

"I see. That explains a lot," commented Nasch. Something was bugging Iris a little about Nasch's earlier explanation about IV feeding him, so she tried to ask it anyway.

"Nasch, when you say IV was feeding you, what do you exactly mean by that?" she asked. Nasch twiddled his fingers, trying to find a way to phrase it without making it sounded too dirty. But in the end he thought that it's better to just put everything blatantly, since that's the only way he could explain the whole situation.

"It might slipped from your memories, but when we first met I've told you that I feed on people's lust. When a demon becomes familiar, they can't feed from anyone except their master," explained Nasch. Iris was listening to him closely, and upon hearing the explanation, she could begin to understand the whole deal with Merag and IV.

"That time I overused my power and therefore I need to rest or feed to stay alive. IV was offering to feed me for faster recovery. But then the basic requirement to feed me is to be lustful. I think you can get the conclusion from there," added Nasch as he shrugged. Iris' face was bright red listening to the explanation.

"So… my sister walked into you two having… having—"

"Oh, no, we don't. I'm not interested in virgins. We're just kissing. Well, maybe with a little touching. Shirtless. But we still had our pants on," cut Nasch quickly, and Iris said a low 'oh' and nodded. At least it wasn't as bad as she thought, although the situation was still awkward enough to be walked into. Silence fell once again, but soon Iris broke it with her words.

"Are you only attracted to guys?" she asked softly. Nasch stared at her with a baffled expression, before it melted into a giggle. Iris could feel her face got redder, so she looked down to hide her embarrassment. What she didn't expect was that Nasch would get up from his seat and sat right next to her. Their knees touched and Iris swore her face couldn't get any redder.

"I never mind any," replied Nasch calmly as he wrapped his arm around Iris' waist and turned her head to him by her chin. Iris held her breath as she got to see Nasch's face up close. She vaguely thought about how long Nasch's eyelashes were, and how mesmerizing his mismatched eyes.

Nasch inched closer and Iris instinctively squeezed her eyes shut. Her heart drummed in anticipation, and after some seconds that felt like forever, she felt a finger pressing on her lips. She slowly opened her eyes and found Nasch smiling at her with a finger on her lips.

"As much as I want to try kissing those lips, I'm afraid it's not the right time yet," whispered Nasch. He then pulled back his hands and scooted away, just in time for III to show up again with a tray of tea and crackers in his hands. Nasch stood up and told them that he'd return to Kaito's room.

As he walked passed the main entrance, the door was opened and IV walked in as he declared his arrival. He hadn't realized Nasch's presence yet since he was bowing down to take off his shoes. Nasch took that opportunity to quickly run to Kaito's room, avoiding any contact with IV. He figured that IV didn't want to see him anyway, and if he saw him he'd have the disgusted look in his face and Nasch didn't want to see any of it.

He lay down on Kaito's bed, thinking of just how hungry he was. It hadn't been that long since the last time he fed, and he had gone through longer hunger period when he was in his runaway. He'd be lying if he said that it's his first time overusing his power to the point he was dying, but it was certainly his first time having to replenish the energy through resting alone. It was boring and he didn't get to recover as fast as if he's feeding.

Sighing, he rolled off from the bed. He thought he could have yet another bath to distract him from annoying thoughts. Water always soothed him down, and he's grateful that V gave him permission to use the main bathroom when he's away. It had a bathtub so he could sit down and relax for some time.

The main bathroom was in V's room, and Nasch was grateful that V didn't forget to let his room unlocked. He entered the bathroom and quickly undressed himself, not bothering the fact that he hadn't yet filled the bathtub with water. After he folded the clothes and neatly placed them beside the sink, he turned on the tap in the bathtub. The warm water started to fill the tub and Nasch was pondering whether or not to use his power to quicken the flow of water. After some time, Nasch decided to just let it slowly filled the tub naturally. He didn't want to waste the little energy he saved.

When the water reached one-third of the tub, Nasch soaked in. He let out a long sigh as he let himself submerged into the water. It wasn't enough yet for him to be completely covered with water, but it was decent enough. He let the water ran from the tap; the wave tickling his feet. He stayed still until the water filled the tub and almost spilled before he turned off the tap and leaned back to the frame of the tub.

It was really relaxing. The warm water relaxed his muscles and the steam made him felt a little lightheaded. He then reached to the side of the tub, where bottles of bathing products were lined. He didn't really want to have a real bath with soap and everything, so he settled with the aromatic oil. It was probably the only thing in that bathroom that was personally his. He had it since before he moved into the household, and initially it was kept in his room until V let him using the main bathroom and let him to keep some of his personal products there.

Nasch dripped a few drops of the oil, and after some thought; he decided to be a little generous and dripped some more. Soon enough, the smell of musk and lotus filled the air. The smell made Nasch felt even more relaxed, and he let himself submerged until only his head was poking out from the water. The whole atmosphere reminded him of the past, far before he met Kaito. He used to live in the deserted valley, far from human.

There were a pair of demons that also lived with him, and the days with them were the peaceful one. Mizael came from the Far East and he smelled like lotus. He was so prideful about himself, and Nasch couldn't deny that Mizael was indeed stunning. There were golden scales all over his body, except for his face and some part of his torso. His hair was strand of gold, and his eyes were a pair of zircon. Meanwhile, Durbe was more humble, although he was no less stunning. Unlike Mizael, Durbe looked almost human except for the two pairs of massive feathery white wings sprouting from his back. His hair and eyes were in matching grey, and he smelled of musk.

The three of them would stay close to each other during the cold days, and swam together in the nearby lake during the hot days. They didn't really need to feed since they didn't waste their energy abusing their abilities. At times Durbe would fold his wings and hid them under the thick cloak so that he could wander around the nearest town to get some books from human and sometimes something else. He'd trade them with the gems they found in the valley, or with the money they found in the pocket of the lost travelers' corpses. Durbe was the only one who cared enough to learn about human's culture and behavior, and sometimes he would retell the stories he read in the human's books while Mizael and Nasch snuggled on either of his sides, listening to the every word. Mizael liked to stay away from human as much as possible, but he loved the sound of their music and the song they sang. He would let the wind taught him about their songs, and at the nights when they couldn't sleep, he would sing to them the songs of the stars.

Nasch splashed some water to his face to wash down the sweat and the moistures. He wondered just how long had it been since the last time he listened to their voices. Mizael taught him and Durbe how to sing that song, and there would be some time when they sang together in harmony. The peace had been long lost when suddenly humans attacked their lair, forcing them to go separate ways. He had yet to learn about the reason why they attacked them, but their war cry would always send shivers to his spines.

He pulled his legs and rolled to his side, resting his arms on the side of the tub and placed his chin on his arms. Remembering the song Mizael taught him wasn't really hard, since he still sang it even when he was with Kaito or when he was alone. He took a deep breath and began to sing. He started up with soft voice, singing to only himself. Durbe made and added the first part of the song, because he thought it would be nice for the song to have an actual story. It was a story of the noble knights who set off on a journey around the world, helping the ones in need, and finally met their end of journey and turned to sky as stars.

As he got more immersed in the song, his voice become louder. The next part was the one Mizael taught them, the original part of the song. He sang of constellations, of the Seven Emperors. There were Dubhe, Merak, Phecda, Megrez, Alioth, Mizar, and Alkaid, and together they traveled in the vast sky. They encountered other stars, whispering guidance to the lost travelers, and shushed the cry of the children.

Tears trickled down from his eyes as he continued singing, finally reaching the end of the song. He made out that part to round it up. As the stars traveled around, they eventually remembered the days when they were human as their end as stars was drawing near. Before they dissolved into the sky, they promised each other to meet again in the next life, and continued their travel together once again.

Nasch rolled to his back again and leaned back, resting his head at the side of the tub. Tears were flowing from his eyes as he got struck with nostalgia. The feelings made his heart wrenched, and the smell of the lotus and musk suffocated him as it reminded him of the days when he would snuggle together with Mizael and Durbe. He felt even more lightheaded, and he just felt tired and wanted to sleep. He vaguely thought that it'd probably be bad if he fell asleep in the bath, but honestly he could care less about it. It felt nice to just lie there and forget everything. He closed his eyes slowly, letting his consciousness slipped away as his body submerged even more into the water.

-/-

The first thing Nasch noticed when he opened his eye again was that he wasn't in the bath anymore. He still felt lightheaded but at least he wasn't suffocating anymore. Another thing he noticed was that someone was holding his hand firmly. He closed his eyes again, not really wanting to know who held his hand or being yet again disappointed or hurt. He vaguely thought that he really missed the old days with Mizael and Durbe, when nothing hurt and eternity wasn't a curse.

He unconsciously let out a long sigh, and he felt the hand holding him stiffened upon the sound. There was a long pause until he eventually heard a hoarse voice calling him, "Nasch?" The voice was breaking so much it didn't sound like him at all, but it was painfully familiar in his ears. He was still afraid to open his eyes, but once again he felt the man squeezed his hand and clasped it in his hands. He stayed still with his eyes still closed, until he felt a soft touch against his fingers. "Nasch," the voice called again, and it was weaker and more hoarse than before.

Slowly, he cracked an eye open. He was sitting beside the bed again, dark red and golden hair looking even messier than ever. IV looked like he was just crying, and he was looking at Nasch with pure concern. If he had the strength to, he would like to laugh at IV. For days he was avoiding him and yet he was still concerned about him. It was something laughable.

Nasch just stared at IV silently with blank expression for a few minutes, before he decided that he really could care less about how IV actually felt about him and how much he wanted to sleep again. He closed his eyes again, only for IV to call his name again and again as if he wouldn't be awake ever again. Nasch opened his eyes again and scowled at IV.

"You're noisy," he grumbled. IV fell silent, and Nasch waited. IV was still holding his hand close, and once again he kissed the fingers softly.

"I'm sorry, Nasch. I'm sorry," he murmured against the skin. Nasch rolled his eyes as he turned his head away from IV. He had enough of IV's passive-aggressive behavior. One time he was all hatred and disgust, and then another time he was all caring and loving. Nasch didn't know which one was the real IV, and he didn't know if he wanted to know.

"Just let me sleep," sighed Nasch, and he could feel IV releasing his hand. He closed his eyes in relief and was about to drift into sleep when he felt the bed shifted. Once again he opened his eyes, and IV was lying on the bed with him. Nasch glared at him, but IV didn't seem to be affected.

"Can't I join you?" asked IV softly. He really looked like a child who had just had a nightmare and slipped into his parents' bed to feel safe. But IV wasn't a child and it was still fresh in Nasch's memories of how they stopped talking before. If IV was going to leave him the moment Merag came into the picture, Nasch preferred for him to never care to begin with.

"Won't you say that this is a misunderstanding if Merag finds out again?" The words slipped from Nasch's mouth just like that. IV widened his eyes when he heard those words, and he lowered his sight in shame. Seeing that, Nasch could only sigh and rolled over, letting his back facing IV. At that point he didn't care if IV stayed or leave. Everything was just too tiring for him, and he wondered why he ever cared in the first place.

What Nasch didn't expect was that IV would slide closer and rested his head against Nasch's back. The demon stayed still for a while before he sat up, feeling really annoyed. He felt dizzier sitting up like that, but he knew that he could at least manage to go out from that room and maybe just lie down on one of the couches in the study.

But before Nasch could even stand, IV held him from behind, preventing him from moving anywhere. His grip was strong, as if he was afraid that Nasch could just disappear completely the moment he loosened up. Nasch rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue in irritation.

"Is this a game for you, IV?" hissed Nasch. IV twitched, but he didn't even loosen up. "You hate demons, of course it's just a game. It's only the matter of time until I end up dead, in your hands or in my own. But what's the difference for you? The point is I'm dead, and your life will be peaceful once again."

"I don't want you to die, goddammit Nasch! I've told you that before!" grunted IV.

"_Liar_."

The word hung heavily in the air. The whole atmosphere felt even more suffocating and cold. Silence fell upon them, with the sound of their heartbeat being the only audible sound.

"You don't even try to deny that," whispered Nasch as he laughed bitterly. Human lied all the time, and the only ones honest to him were the fellow demons.

Nasch felt the weight on his back shifted, and he was relieved that IV finally released him. But that wasn't for long. IV yanked him back to bed with full force, pinning both of Nasch's hands above his head as he straddled the demon. Nasch opened his mouth to protest, but it only came out as muffled sound as IV crashed their lips together, shoving his tongue into the other's mouth. It took Nasch a while until he could completely register the whole situation, and his reaction was to bite IV's tongue to stop him from whatever he was doing. IV pulled back as soon as he felt the stinging pain.

But it didn't stop IV. He leaned down again, plastering kisses along Nasch's jawline and neck, making the demon squirmed against his will. It was frustrating, because as much as he wanted IV, he didn't want IV to force himself out of guilt. Nasch tried to break free from IV's grip, but it only made IV strengthened his grip.

"Stop it, IV. This won't result in anything," murmured Nasch. He could smell it too, that even though IV was touching him, there was no lust building up in him. "You can't even feed me properly, just let me go," he added, and this time IV backed away as he released Nasch's hands. Nasch sighed in relief and sat up, only to see how IV looked devastated and broken. Tears soaked his face, and Nasch felt his heart wrenched.

"I don't understand," IV whimpered. "I don't understand. Demons killed my dad. I'm supposed to hate demons. I'm supposed to hate you as well. But it hurts. It hurts to hate you. It hurts to ignore you. And when you're—I just—I don't understand. I don't even know you but it hurts so much." IV tried to wipe the tears with his sleeve but no avail. It just keep on falling, rolling along his cheek down to his chin before it dripped on the sheet.

Nasch leaned forward and cupped IV's cheek, admiring just how beautiful human could look in their broken state. IV still looked lost, and Nasch just know what he could do. He leaned even closer until their forehead bumped to each other, and he fluttered his eyelids closed. He took a deep breath and sang the song of the stars softly to him. After a while, he could feel how IV had stopped crying and how his breath steadied. He just kept on singing, until he could hear a soft snore. He opened his eyes to peacefully sleeping IV, and he was satisfied with that. Carefully, he pulled IV up so his head rested on the pillow properly. Nasch lay down beside him, still not really understanding what actually happened but at least he could finally have his peaceful sleep. He yawned and slowly closed his eyes, watching IV as he drifted into slumber.

Iris found them ended up embracing each other in their sleep when she came in to check both of their condition. She just smiled and quickly closed the door again, not wanting to disturb their sleep. All she knew that they both needed it. Judging from Nasch's story, he seemed to be in his weakest state at that moment.

It was III who found him drowning in the bathtub. The youngest of the brothers noticed how Nasch went to V's room, and he supposed that Nasch was just taking a bath. They all noticed how Nasch sang in the bathroom, and how it suddenly stopped and everything became too silent. Iris wanted to check, but she didn't want to walk into a naked man so she asked III since she didn't think IV would listen to her. III complied and checked the bathroom, only to run out shouting at IV to help him out. IV was annoyed at first, before III yelled, "Nasch is drowning in the tub and he's unconscious!"

She would never forget the horror in IV eyes, and how he dropped everything as he shouted "Nasch!" at the top of his lungs. He dashed to the bathroom and III followed behind him. Iris could only waited outside V's room, listening to IV's panic shout and how III tried to calm him down. While they're still in chaos, Kaito, V, and Merag arrived. Iris quickly ran to them and asked for help.

Kaito was the first to run, followed by V. Merag looked completely lost, so Iris brought her to the living room and waited until the situation got better. There was a lot of shouting from V's room. It was chaos. As they waited, Iris explained the situation to Merag. She also told her about the whole situation between IV and Nasch, and Merag's reaction was to rest her forehead on her entwined fingers as she murmured, "Oh, dear lord…"

One thing for sure, everything had pretty much cleared up. Merag still hadn't yet apologized to both IV and Nasch, but at least IV and Nasch had already talked to each other again. Iris returned to her room and climbed onto the bed.

"How are they?" asked Merag. Iris smiled and patted her shoulder gently.

"They're okay now. Let's just sleep. We can talk to them again tomorrow," replied Iris as she lay down and pulled up the blanket. Merag scooted closer to her and held her hand firmly.

"I feel like a bad person," murmured Merag. It was clear that she felt guilty about the things happening. Iris smiled again and kissed her sister's forehead.

"No need to worry, I don't think they're angry at you. We both know that IV is that stubborn, but he never holds a grudge. Nasch is also a good man; I can tell," replied Iris reassuringly. Merag smiled a little and closed her eyes.

"Will you accompany me?" she asked. Iris just smiled and nodded, although she knew that Merag couldn't see her. Merag would always know her answer anyway.

"Goodnight," they whispered in unison.

-/-

IV was still sleeping when Kaito walked into the room, scowling at how Nasch seemed to cradle the hunter and played with his hair gently. The purple haired demon gestured him to be quiet, and Kaito just rolled his eyes in annoyance. Kaito walked closer as he frowned at IV, who was still sleeping so soundly with Nasch's chest as his pillow.

"I can't believe you're still trusting him after all he has done to you," whispered Kaito. Nasch just smiled gently as he ran his fingers among the strands of deep red and gold. IV really looked peaceful, and it irritated Kaito so much.

"He's human after all. Human makes mistakes all the time. You should know it best since you took care of a human child before," replied Nasch. Kaito's expression softened although his eyebrows were still almost colliding with each other.

"IV is no child and he's doing everything consciously," protested Kaito. Nasch just hummed and gave a brief kiss to the top of IV's head, causing Kaito to scowl even more. It's sickening for him to see Nasch babying someone like that.

"All humans are children compared to us," murmured Nasch.

"Do you really feel that way, or you're just too lost from the remembrance of Mizael and Durbe?" asked Kaito. He could see how his words hit bull's-eye as he saw how Nasch stiffened upon the question. Regret and sorrow burned in the bicolored eyes, exactly like when Kaito met him for the very first time.

"They're still alive," Kaito added firmly, and Nasch snapped to him upon hearing those words. There was disbelief, but there was also a glint of hope. He was searching into the icy blue; half hoping that it was true, yet he was afraid if that was true. Kaito didn't seem to lie. He never lied before, and Nasch couldn't find any reason if he would lie then.

"I still haven't really looked into it, but their data is in the organization's wanted list. Their codes are 'Gold Demon' and 'Grey Demon', and they're still categorized in 'unknown class'. I didn't see anything beyond that, but I suppose sooner or later a mission to hunt them will come out," continued Kaito. Silence fell upon them, and Nasch was once again playing with IV's hair, twirling the strands of red as he frowned at the information given to him.

Kaito sat down on the edge of the bed, and he reached out to stroke Nasch's cheek. Nasch leaned closer to his hand, caressing his cheek against the coarse palm. "Even if I find them, there's no way I can return to those days. We're the proof of that, Kaito," murmured Nasch. Guilt filled the pair of icy blue, as he knew exactly what Nasch was talking about. He leaned closer to the purple haired demon, and he could feel a hand slipping behind his head. Their lips met briefly and Kaito could feel Nasch's cold fingers brushing against his cheek before they slipped away, as if the touch was just his imagination.

"That will be the last one," Nasch stated, and Kaito kissed the back of Nasch's fingers softly.

"I'm sorry, Nasch," he murmured. Nasch smiled sadly as he pulled back his hand.

"Don't be." Kaito nodded and he pulled away, stood up from the bed, and walked out of the room. Nasch waited until he could no longer hear Kaito's footsteps before he turned his sight back to IV, who still didn't show any sign of waking up.

"You can stop pretending that you're asleep, IV," said Nasch, and the man flicked his eyes open. He looked up with a curiosity plastering his face.

"You noticed?" he asked, and Nasch nodded in return.

"I didn't realize since when, though, but I'm certain that you're awake when Kaito came in," answered Nasch truthfully. Silence fell upon them again, and Nasch just continued running his fingers among the strands of deep red and golden, and IV didn't mind at all since it felt nice. They stayed like that until IV raised a question.

"Who are Mizael and Durbe that Kaito mentioned before?" he asked out of pure curiosity. Nasch stopped for a while as he hummed and pondering about what he should say to IV. The two demons were his friends for sure. But they were also something more.

"Are they the same like Kaito for you?" asked IV again, and Nasch just laughed dryly. He couldn't blame IV for having such impression, since he didn't know Mizael and Durbe at all. Nasch even doubted that IV knew Kaito at all.

"Mm, you can say it like that. Mizael and Durbe were my family before I met Kaito," replied Nasch. There was loneliness in his voice, and it made IV scowled. He had already sensed that there was something between Kaito and Nasch, although both still stayed silent about the matter. IV asked V about it once, but V also said that Kaito didn't tell him anything, and that III probably knew something. Alas, III also refused to say anything when IV and V confronted him and told the older brothers to just ask Kaito and Nasch directly.

"What's your relationship with Kaito, anyway? Just spit it out, I won't judge and I won't say anything to V," blurted IV. Nasch let out a long sigh and a chuckle, making IV frowned even deeper. He didn't like it when Nasch didn't reply to him right away.

"How much truth can you handle, young man?" replied Nasch, and this time IV didn't stay still. He got up and hovered over Nasch, his hands on either sides of Nasch's head and his knees beside his thighs. He stared right into the pair of red and blue with all seriousness.

"I want to know you better. I don't give a damn if you're going to break me. Go ahead; tell me everything about you. I want to know," replied IV. Nasch sighed again and he thought that it'd surely take a lot of effort if he tried to brush off the topic so he thought he'd just give what IV wanted to know.

"Kaito is my friend and rival and brother. He was also my mating partner—the one who fed me before we got separated," answered Nasch truthfully. He could see the jealousy flashing in the pair of magenta, but IV didn't say anything. He just scowled and stayed silent, letting Nasch to say anything he wanted to say. When Nasch didn't say anything, he thought he had to push it after all.

"Do you love Kaito?" he asked, and there was obvious pain in Nasch's eyes.

"I do—I _did_. It's in the past and it doesn't matter anymore," replied Nasch right away. IV opened his mouth to argue, but Nasch pushed himself up and silenced him with a brief kiss. IV froze and he couldn't think anymore after the sudden act. "No more about Kaito. Ask something else," demanded Nasch, and IV quickly forgot his questions.

"I can't remember what I want to ask anymore, thanks for that unnecessary kiss," blurted IV as he shook his head in disbelief. Nasch chuckled and gestured for IV to lean down. IV did so, and Nasch guided him to lay his head on the demon's chest. IV sighed and let Nasch played with his hair again, making him feel strangely at peace.

"The song," IV spoke, "the one you sang to me last night, where did you learn it? Or did you make it?" Nasch sighed as he thought about an answer. He thought it's pointless to lie or try to avoid the subject, so maybe he would just tell IV about Mizael and Durbe while he's at it.

"Mizael taught me and Durbe about that song," replied Nasch. IV was silent again, waiting for Nasch to continue with his story.

"Long time ago, as far as I can remember, I was always with Durbe. We lived together in a lonely valley far from human. Then after some time, Mizael joined us. We lived as brothers. There's no need to feed or use our power for anything. The three of us were just like humans, only with features normal human doesn't have, and lifespan that stretched to eternity.

"Durbe is the most human-looking among us. He only has to hide his wings under a cloak and no one would suspect anything. He often went to human's village, learning about their history and culture, and one of the human things he loves the most is books. He would bring home some and read us stories and teach us to read in human language. Sometimes he would bring books that only have pictures or dried plants inside it.

"Meanwhile, Mizael dislike human very much. But I think it's because he once loved human so much, he turned to hate them when the human didn't return his love. The village he used to protect turned against him, and he was on runaway when we found him. Mizael can listen to the sound of the wind, and one day he just came with the song. He said the wind taught him, and he taught us about the song.

"Everything was peaceful, until a group of humans attacked our lair. Never once in our life we attacked a human, and yet they burn our home, shooting silver arrows and spraying holy water and chanting prayers as they called us with names—demons, abominations, man-eaters. They attacked us first and yet they accused us of being murderers when we tried to fight back.

"I got separated with Mizael and Durbe, and during my runaway, Kaito found me. He gave me shelter, and taught me how to feed properly and how to maximize my ability. Too bad he didn't let me stay in his lair, but he helped me to build mine near his. Sometimes I visited him, and sometimes he visited me. But one day I visited his lair and all I found was traces of blood and the feathers of his wings. I searched for him, and finally arrived here, building my lair in the slums where I could feed as often as I wanted, while dealing with the hunters that wanted me dead."

"And then, you become mine," murmured IV at the end of Nasch's story. The demon giggled and gave the top of his head a brief kiss again.

"And then I become yours with you not wanting me at first and now clinging to me like a crybaby," replied Nasch. IV pouted at the statement, but he didn't even try to deny it. Somewhat he felt just right, clinging to Nasch like that. It was something he had yet understood, but he swore to find out in the future.

"Nasch," IV called again. "When you said Kaito… he taught you to feed properly… is he… You know, your… Well?" IV couldn't even form a full coherent sentence because the thought alone had made his whole face red. He was sure that Nasch would understand, anyway. Nasch hummed and his hand just rested against the back of IV's head.

"If you're trying to imply that he's the first to have sex with me, you got it right," replied Nasch lightly. IV stiffened upon the answer. Although he had guessed it already, he couldn't stop the ill feeling from creeping up in his chest. Sure, he was jealous and angry when Kaito first showed up in their house, being demon and all. It grew even worse when V was spending his time more with Kaito than with his brothers. But then there was difference in him disliking Kaito because of his origin as demon and his closeness with V and his relationship with Nasch.

"Kaito is…" IV's ears perked up upon hearing the name. "He's cold and distant and always lonely. But once you've connected with him, he's warm and passionate. I'm grateful that it's him who found me that day," said Nasch. IV squeezed the sheets upon hearing those words. Nasch spoke about it so softly it pierced IV's heart.

"You still love him," stated IV. Nasch laughed bitterly, but he didn't try to deny it. No matter how many times he was told that demons were incapable of feeling any form of love, he knew that he loved Mizael and Durbe and in some different ways he also loved Kaito.

"I'm done talking today," replied Nasch. IV didn't say anything in return, just grunted lowly against Nasch's chest. They just stay still in the silence until they heard a soft knock.

"It's us, Iris and Merag. Can we come in?" asked Iris. Nasch nudged IV and the man understood what he meant. He rolled away and got up from the bed, opening the door for the girls. They stepped into the room, while Nasch repositioned himself so he was sitting up with the headboard supporting his back. Iris nudged Merag forward, and the blue haired girl was fidgeting a little before she bowed her head.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. But Nasch only chuckled in return, and it puzzled her.

"You're apologizing to the wrong person. Talk to IV; you did nothing wrong to me," replied Nasch lightly. IV stepped closer and Merag raised her head, meeting the man's eyes. IV wasn't smiling, but he didn't seem like he was angry as well.

"I'm sorry," Merag repeated to him. Without any more words, IV pulled her into an embrace and patted her head softly. She sighed in relieve, glad knowing that none of them were mad at her. After a little while, IV released her and messed her hair.

"Next time, listen to other people's explanation before jumping into conclusions," stated IV, just to be followed with a loud snort from Nasch. IV whipped his head to him, and Nasch pretend to cough to hide his laugh. He swore he heard the demon said something around "so says the one who always jumps into conclusions" but he wasn't really sure because of the coughing.

"Anyway, everything's cleared already, so now get out and eat something nice, like pancake or something. Nasch still needs some rest," IV added as he pushed the girls out of his room.

"Shooing us so rudely; what are you planning to do to Nasch? Take him on the rear?" teased Merag. IV's face turned bright red instantly, and Nasch was snorting once again.

"Sorry to break the fun, dear Merag, but I'm not letting a virgin taking me to places they never visited before," replied Nasch as he giggled, while IV was speechless and blushing furiously.

"Maybe you can teach something to him sometime. It's embarrassing to see him yelping and covering his eyes whenever a sensual scene shows up in a movie, no matter how slightest," added Merag, and IV knew that he had enough of the humiliation.

"Okay, everybody out!" he growled as he pushed the girls out, slammed the door close, and locked it for a good measure. He grunted in frustration and almost forgot that Nasch was still there on his bed until he heard his chuckle again.

"So, are you going to let me to teach you something or not?" he teased as he tilted his head. IV scowled and stomped back to the bed and pushed Nasch to lie back down to the bed.

"Just go back to sleep, you pervert," replied IV as he plopped on the bed, his back facing Nasch. Nasch giggled again, knowing that IV was still blushing.

"When the time is right, I'll tell you everything," said Nasch as he turned his back against IV's back. IV raised his head and peeked over his shoulder as he frowned.

"Tell me everything about what?" he asked. Nasch also peeked over with a sly smirk on his lips. IV had a really bad feeling about it, but he just tried to listen to whatever Nasch was going to say.

"Sex."

IV threw a pillow to him and buried his face under the blanket as he growled in frustration, while Nasch was chuckling in victory.


End file.
